Centennial
by Twilight Author Girl
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's 100th wedding anniversary takes them to Isle Esme to renew their vows and relive the magic and memories of their wedding, surrounded by family and friends. A beautiful dress, a memorable ceremony, an all night party, and two blissful weeks alone on the island. The perfect way to celebrate. Mostly told from Esme's POV. Rated T for now, but M for later chapters.
1. Five Days

_Somewhere in the countryside of Canterbury, England - September 18, 2022 – 5 days to the wedding._

**Esme's POV**

I sighed as I slumped over in defeat, staring at the half-packed suitcases at the foot of the bed. I felt like I would never pick the right combinations of clothes to take with me.

In five days, Carlisle and I would be renewing our vows for our 100th anniversary. Centennial Anniversary if you will.

In three days, all our guests would be arriving in Rio, to make themselves comfortable in their hotels.

And in less than 24 hours, the two of us were to fly out and make our way to Rio. We would have a day alone to spend on the island before out children filed in to begin set up. Yes, Isle Esme had been the location Alice had so wonderfully selected as the venue for the occasion. She had even flown there two weeks ago with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper to search out and landscape a clearing, close enough to the house that if it suddenly started to rain we could duck for cover, but far enough away that if we decided to retire for the night before our guests had left, the party would not be disrupting us.

I let Alice and the rest of my children go about planning this event as they wished, only asking Alice that I had the final say on the dress, the ring, and my vows. The rest she could freely plan and consult with me as she wished. Which I was surprised she was doing; consulting with me as often as she was.

I returned my attention to mine and Carlisle's suitcase. Carlisle's bag was simple. The man didn't own to many clothes, nor a large variety. So, it was mostly dress pants and shirts, and the odd casual outfit, swim trunks, some boxers and socks, a belt, three pairs of shoes, his "toiletry bag", and his packing was done.

My bag on the other hand was a challenge. Do I pack a variety of everything, or only the things I was positive I would need, because to be honest, after the ceremony, two weeks alone on the island with Carlisle, if we weren't naked, we had swimsuits on. That, or I would throw on shorts and a top for a hike through the jungle.

A knock on the door pulled me from my suitcase thoughts and I sighed, as Carlisle entered the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled softly at me.

"How's the packing going?" he asked happily with a grin as he approached me, but he must have seen the defeated look in my eyes, "Not to well, I assume?" he asked, sitting beside me on the soft bed. I touched his leg gently, and his hand rested on top of mine.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry," I assured him, and quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't worry, "Did you manage to convince Alice?" I asked with a hopeful look and he smiled with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, she said she'd honour our wishes," he said and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Good. I know how much it means to you, and I'd like it too," I admitted. He leaned over and pecked my cheek softly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Getting married (or remarried in this case) was a hard thing to do in England, where we currently resided. If you weren't part of a royal or highly thought of family, it was hard to get married in a cathedral. Getting married in a church was a difficult thing as well since we didn't go to church anymore (most of us since becoming vampires) it was hard to find a parish to marry us. Modern day England was just like that. So, upon learning we would be having the ceremony on the island, Carlisle's only request was a parish-based ceremony. Hymns, hosts, prayer. And I agreed. It was important. We were married in a church the first time, and we both wanted to keep it that way. Knowing our friends, many of whom came from religious backgrounds as humans, they would partake in the event in honour of us.

"I came up here, my love, for two reasons. The first, to tell you that Alice requests your presence in the living room," he said, our eyes meeting.

"Will you be joining us?" I asked, standing up, and facing him. He looked up at me and stood as well.

"No, love. That brings me to my second reason," he added, "I came to take your ring," he said softly, taking my hand in his. I noticed at that moment he was no wearing his. Oh yeah, the jeweler. Carlisle had arranged to have out rings cleaned and fixed up for the ceremony. It had been at least 20 years since we had them fixed and the metal was becoming dull and worn down again.

"Ah, yes," I said, and he released my hand, allowing me to wiggle the wedding band off my finger. I placed it gingerly in his waiting palm. He smiled and I flexed my hand a few times. He chuckled.

"I did the same thing," he stated.

"It feels so bare," I admitted, as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Don't worry, you'll have it back before the end of the week," he said, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, "Now you'd better go see what Alice needs," he whispered and I smiled, turning and leaving him to trail behind me. We parted ways at the bottom of the staircase, as he left out the front door with Edward waiting for him.

I wandered to the living room, finding Alice and Rose perched on the couches, Jasper relaxed beside Alice, his attention directed toward the TV. I sat across from her as she sorted papers on the coffee table.

"Oh good, you're here finally," she said, sliding a piece of paper towards me, "I wanted to double check the RSVP's of who's coming to the ceremony," she said, and I picked up the paper. There was a fair amount of people on the list, mostly vampires and wolves. The only humans coming were Charlie, Sue, Billy, Emily, and Leah's human husband, Jeffery, whom she had married a few years back. There would be roughly 50 people on the island for the ceremony. I slid the paper back to Alice, who tucked it into her pile again.

"Nothing of the Volturi?" I asked her, worry lacing my voice.

"Nothing Esme. I promise you, they won't even know until long after it's over," she said. Since the Volturi had confronted us in Forks we had only had one visit from them, a few years ago when they learned of us moving to Europe. Since then we had not heard from them. The last thing any of us wanted was for them to learn of this event and show up on the island, ruining everything.

I relaxed when she said that.

"Now the entire ceremony is templated out," she said, sliding a stack of stapled papers to me. I picked them up and looked over them. They didn't look any different than the 10 other times Alice had shown me, but I pretended to read it and handed it back.

"Alice, I really need to finish packing," I told her, still feeling that defeat form earlier. She waved her hand dismissively.

"You finish with plenty of time, I've seen it," she said in a monotone voice, and continued to scribbling things down.

"Renesmee and Jacob? Have you heard from them?" I asked, concerned. I hadn't heard yet of what my granddaughters travel plans were. Rose gently touched my hand.

"Ness and everyone from the U.S. are coming in two days straight to Rio. Emmett, Bella, and I are meeting them at the airport," she said, and I nodded, understanding.

"Alice, you're bringing the rings and the dress, correct?" I asked. She nodded, not looking up. I tried to relax. But all the worry of everything that could go wrong was bothering me. I guess Jasper picked up on it because he turned to look at me with a sympathetic look.

"I think you should go relax, Mom. Go take a bath or something," he said softly. I took a deep breath and nodded, leaving the living room and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

A hot soak would be nice. It will hopefully relax my mind.


	2. Isle Esme

**Esme's POV**

"So, you finally finished?" Carlisle's cheerful voice made my jump slightly as I was zipping up my suitcase. I chuckled, turning to see him entering out bedroom as I sat the packed case on the floor.

"Yes, a soak in the tub to calm my mind helped me figure that one out," I admitted, leaning against the end of the footboard on out bed. Carlisle smirked as he made one fluid movement from the door, to me, and snaked his arms around my waist, his fingers lacing together, locking me in his embrace.

"I would have joined you if you waited for me," he said slyly, raising an eyebrow. I giggled to myself and pressed my cheek to his chest.

"We'll have plenty of time for that on the island, dear," I said, and stretched up to kiss his jaw. I felt his grip on me tighten, and he suddenly started kissing my neck passionately.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he mumbled, and then I heard him supress a growl in his chest. I moaned softly as he worked his way down my neck to my collarbone, unbuttoning the first two buttons of my blouse.

"Carlisle," I whispered, my voice already full of the lust that was building in me. But he kept going. I tried to collect my thoughts and compose myself, "Carlisle, wait," I said louder and as his lips came to a stop, he lifted his head, he eyes meeting mine, "Let's wait the week. It will make it so much more special," I told him softly. He exhaled deeply and nodded, and then pulled me towards the bed, where he laid down, pulling me beside him, and wrapping his one arm behind my head, and draping the other over my mid-section.

Face to face we laid there for hours, just talking softly to each other about the upcoming days, and the two weeks after.

_September 19, 2022 – 4 days to the wedding_

The sun had fully risen, and it was nearing 10 o'clock. Our plane for Rio would be leaving at 1pm. So, we soon had to be moving. The drive to the airport was just over an hour. For the first time on a few hours, I shifted and sat up, leaving the comfortable embrace of my husband. Carlisle unnecessarily made a stretching action and climbed off the bed. I smiled softly and walked to our closet, picking out the skirt, blouse, shoes, and other accessories I wanted to wear to travel. I dressed quickly and fixed my hair, then sat at my vanity to fix my makeup as Carlisle wandered into our en suite bathroom to fix himself as well.

A rapid knock on the door as I finished my makeup, diverted my eyes to the doorway, where Jasper stood with a kind smile, not daring to step over the boundary of the frame.

"Jasper," I said in surprise, expecting Alice.

"I'm just hear to collect your bags, at Alice's instruction," he admitted honestly. I smiled at him and gave him a nod as he entered our room, swiftly taking out bags in each hand.

"Let me help you," I tried to say but he shook his head as he passed where I sat. I relax back into my seat.

"I've got it," he said, and stopped briefly to give me a kiss on the cheek, "Alice asks you and Carlisle be ready soon," he said and sweetly smiled again, before leaving with out bags. I shook my head with a smile at my gentlemen of a son.

Carlisle exited the bathroom, buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked as I stood up from my bench. I nodded and held his hand as we left the bedroom, descending the stairs, finding our children waiting at the bottom to say goodbye.

I hugged each of them and gave each a kiss on the cheek. I waited at the end of the line for my husband as he also hugged our children. Jasper handed the car keys to Carlisle, and Alice placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Now no funny business. Because I'll know," she warmed playfully, but with a hint of seriousness in her voice. I nodded and followed my husband out the door to the car that was already packed and waiting for us. I climbed in as Carlisle held the door for me, and closed it when I had pulled my legs in. I watched as he climbed in and we buckled up and left for the airport.

At nearly 12:30 in the afternoon, Carlisle pulled the car up to the side of the building and parked the car.

"Wait here," he instructed as he climbed out of the still running vehicle and walked over to the three gentlemen that were waiting on the tarmac. Even with my superior hearing couldn't hear what they were saying from inside the car, with the plane engine running. But a few minutes later he returned and opened my door for me. I grabbed my phone from the cupholder and took Carlisle's hand as he led me to the plane, and one of the gentlemen carried our bags after us. Carlisle led me up the stairs of the plane and the gentleman with our bags carried them on to the plane and secured them for us.

"A private plane?" I asked, amazed. He smiled, kissing the top of my hand.

"A little thing I may have picked up from Edward," he said sweetly, "Only the best for you my love, and for such the occasion, I deemed it suitable," he added. I giggled like a little girl who was overjoyed by the carnival. The second and third man I had seen on the tarmac climbed aboard the plane and closed the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am Captain Harris. And this is my co-pilot Captain Wellum," the man introduced himself and the younger lad beside him, very respectfully, "Our 13-hour flight is non-stop to Rio de Janeiro. It will be approximately 10 pm September 19th when we arrive. I encourage you to stay awake for the flight to minimize the jet lag. I hope you enjoy the flight, and if you need anything at all please do not hesitate to press your call bell for the onboard flight attendant," he stated and shook both our hands before the two men disappeared into the cockpit, closing the door behind them.

Carlisle and I sat down and buckled up, as the flight attendant ran through that speech that every plane gets, no matter who you are.

Soon we were up in the air, high above the clouds, and I unbuckled myself, wandering about the cabin. The plane had a beautiful white leather and finished wood interior. I pulled my suitcase from where the flight attendant had stored it, and carefully placed it on the leather couch, unzipping it.

"Changing?" Carlisle asked, swiveling his chair towards me. I nodded and smiled, turning my attention back to the perfectly folded clothing, and pulling out a beach dress and quickly changing, before tucking my bag away and sitting back down, across form Carlisle, who was now typing away on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I picked up my phone and noticed 3 new texts from Alice.

"Sorry love, I don't mean to be working, but Alice sent me the final draft of the ceremony, and I was sending her some notes on things to change," he said and I got up from my seat, plopping myself down on the arm of his chair, slipping on arm around his shoulder, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck at I looked at the screen.

"Don't worry Carlisle," I assured him, "It doesn't have to be perfect. Things will happen as they happen," I added, and softly kissed his cheek, before returning to my own seat again, allowing my husband to finish his email to our daughter.

_Rio de Janeiro – September 19, 2022 – 10 pm local time._

The plane touched down gently on the tarmac of the Rio de Janeiro Airport, and came to a slow halt. I closed the book I had been reading for the last 2 hours, and tucked it into my bag, before the attendant took our luggage, and loaded it into the waiting taxi. The Captain gave us a firm handshake, and a nod as Carlisle took my hand and we walked off the luxury airliner, and to our ride that would take us to the docks.

I rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my back, for the slow drive through the human packed streets of Rio. I could here street music and singers through the thin windows, as our car wormed through the people.

Eventually we arrived at the docks, and Carlisle loaded our luggage into the small motor boat as I made light conversation with the man who guarded the docks.

" Você está aqui de férias?" (_Are you here on vacation_?) the young gentleman asked and I nodded my head, guesturing with my hands as I spoke.

"Meu marido e eu possuímos uma ilha particular ao largo da costa," (_My husband and I own a private island off the coast line_) I told him, pointing out to the dark water, where you could not see much except for the outline of a few islands in the distance. The man nodded in understanding as Carlisle offered his hand to me from the boat. I smiled, taking it as I carefully climed aboard and took the seat beside him. He started up the boat, and the man on the dock untied the rope for us, tossing t on the floor of the boat. I waved to himas Carlisle backed the boat out of its spot and we set to the open water.

The wind whipped my hair about as I glanced back at the mainland fading into the distance, as we venutured further into the dark water. But I didn't worry. We both knew way to the island, even in the dark, though Carlisle had turned the ligths on, illuminating the watery path in front of us. Far out into the water, the island came into veiw. Well the outline of it. Even the house sat dark on the beach as we pulled up. Only the porch lights were on.

"Had the place cleaned up a bit, about a week ago," Carlisle stated as he turned the still moving boat off and raised the motor, letting the bottom of the boat glide to a stop as it hit the the boundary of the sand. I stood up as he kicked his shoes off, jumping off the front of the boat and landing gracefully on the sand. I passed him our bags, and he set quickly rushed them to the deck, and was back to grasp my waist before I could jump off the boat myself, with his shoes in one hand. He smiled, as my bare feet touched the sand. It was still warm from the hot afternoon sun that had set completely only an hour ago, leaving us in darkness.

We walked at a human pace through the sand and up to the deck. The wood was cooler than the sand on my feet. Carlisle pushed the gliding door open with one hand, guestrung for my to go in first as he grabbed out bags, and took them swiftly to the master bedroom as I bagan turning on all the lights in the house, illuminating the familiar rooms and all their objects. I found my husband in the bedroom, the lights already on, and he was pulling a plain t short over his head, his dress pants had been replaced with a pair of Khaki shorts. I smiled as he pulled his head through the shirt and saw me in the doorway, leaning on the frame, watching him slowly pull the shirt down. He smiled at me, beconing me towards him with one finger. I chuckled and swiflty approached him, allowing him to wrap both arms around me, holding me tight to him. I reciprocated the action instinctually, my palms resting on his back. I felt his lips graze my forehead, and lingered there for several moments.

"So what would you like to do my love?" he asked, and I looked up at him, "We have less than 24 hours until our children bombard us again, so want to spend this time with you entirely," he added with a smile. I thought for a moment, before pulling myself from his embrace, and I reached down, pulling my dress up and over my head, tossing it onto the bed, and then started backing away from him, towards the french double-doors, pulling them open, hoping he would get the hint. He cmirked and glanced down at the ground before looking up and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. I turned my back to him, walking out on to the sand, and unclasping my bra, sliding it off, and dramatically dropping it on the grond. I could hear Carlisle's footsteps many feet behind me. I slowly waded into the water, still in my underwear, and kept walking until the water came up to my ribcage. I smiled, feeling Carlisle's arms slip around me from behind, his lips began kissing my bare skin. I closed my eyes, relaxing into him, letting his lips grazed over my back, shoulders, and neck. I couldn't help but let a few soft moans and deep sighs escape my lips. I felt his teeth graze my scar on my neck. The worst place to tease a vampire and the most erogenous zone. I wasn't sure if I'd keep my promise to Alice if he kept this up.

"Carlisle," I moaned in protest. He chuckled to himself and continued, "Carlisle," I protested again, less erotically, "I'm wont have you making me break my promise to Alice," I told him and he huffed in defeat, stopping the enjoyable kisses. I turned in his arms and ran my hands up his chest, leaving trails of water to run down the dry skin. I cupped his jaw and sealed out lips together, kissing him hard for several minutes, trying to expell all the lust that had built up in my system. I trailed my lips from his and began moving the kisses down his jaw, then neck, then chest. His hands ran through my half-wet hair as I rested my forehead to his chest, inhaling his pure scent. No sterlile scent from work, no smell of the detergent I washed out clothes with. Just him. The only scent in the world that could calm me to such a state of tranquility.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," he sighed quietly, lust lacing tone as he lifted my chin with his one hand to make our eyes meet. I smiled softly, caring, and stood on the tips of my toes to slip my wet arms around his neck and reconnect our lips. It pained me to hear that from his lips, knowing myself, that iwanted the same thing, but would keep my promise I made to Alice. For she had told me that waiting would make the day of more special. And I wished for nothing more but to recreate the memories of our first wedding night. The emotions that ran that night, the pent up lust, the tears and the smiles. I would wait. For us.


	3. Self Control

_September 20, 2022 – 3 days to the wedding_

**Esme's POV**

It was 2 in the afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky, the heat beating down on the earth. Carlisle and I sat on the porch, relaxing in the pool-style chairs. I was reading another new book, my large sun hat and sunglasses on, a simple and short sundress on, and my feet bare. Carlisle sat near me, his phone to his ear, as he spoke to Alice. I could hear her end of the conversation as well.

"_About an hour, Carlisle. Two if we run into any problems, but I don't see it," _Alice's voice said quickly.

"Alright, we'll be waiting. See you soon," Carlisle said and was about to hang up.

"Love you!" I shouted and I heard Alice giggle before the line went dead. Carlisle set his phone on the arm of the chair and I set my book down, looking over at my husband, "So what's the plan?" I asked him, since I had missed the first few beats of his conversation with the pixie as he had just come out of the house.

"So, they'll be here in an hour. Alice and Rosalie are coming with all the clothing and things for the ceremony, along with Emmett and Jasper, and Renesmee is coming to visit with you. Bella and Edward are staying on the mainland to help the rest of the human and wolf guests get comfortable. Most of our vamp guests will show up the day of. Apparently, you are not allowed anywhere near the site while decorating and set up is happening. I am supposed to help though," he explained to me. I smiled, excited to see my granddaughter. It had been a few months since she had visited us in England with Jake.

"Sounds like a plan then," I agreed and went back to my book, waiting the arrival of our expected guests.

An hour later, I jumped up from my chair, tossing my book and sunglasses onto the cushion as the boat crashed lightly into the sand, and 4 of my children and my granddaughter climbed off with arms full of boxes and suitcases. Ness was the first to drop her things and wrap her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ness sweetie, you look beautiful. I've missed you so much," I told her as we hugged. When I let go of her, she smiled, and picked up the items she had dropped.

"Let me take these boxes side before Auntie Alice comes after me," she said, and I nodded.

"Yes, and then you and I need to catch up," I told her, and she smiled, heading inside. I followed my girls inside, finding that they had taken all the clothing and boxes to the second bedroom.

"Alice, what is all this?" I asked in surprise. Alice looked up from a box she was lifting the lid off.

"Mostly decorations, don't worry. They'll be taken to the site early the morning of the ceremony. I just want to store them here until then. The boys are taking the stage and alter and all that stuff to the site right now, so I need to go," she said, and with that was out the door and gone. I sighed.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm trying to keep her reined in," Rosalie said, and I gave her a sympathetic smile and a nod. Then Rose wandered off after Alice, leaving Ness and I alone. I took off my large floppy sunhat I had been wearing and held it in my hand.

"Come," I said to my granddaughter, beckoning her to follow me. She followed me to the master bedroom where I jumped up on the bed, patting the fluffy white comforter, and she jumped up like the little girl she used to be, crossing her legs and smiling,

"So, tell me," I began, narrowing my eyes slightly at her, "What's with the glow?" I asked her, suspecting what I felt was true. Ness blushed, nervously looking down at the bedding, touching it, fidgeting. I heard her heart beat pick up. Then she lifted her head and smiled softly.

"You can tell?" she asked, biting her lip. I touched her arm softly with a grin.

"Dear, I'm the first person who would notice," I told her, and she sighed.

"Well yes, if you guessed it, I'm pregnant," Ness said and I beamed, hugging her tightly, "But I'm only about 5 weeks along. Only Jake knows," she added.

"Renesmee, darling, you will be a great mother," I assured her. She smiled kindly.

"Thank you," she said, "I think Jake and I might move to be closer to you guys, so when the baby is born, if we need help, at least I'll have Jake for any wolf-gene questions, and Carlisle for the vampire questions. And you and mom for the motherhood question," she added.

I felt a confliction of emotion. Happy she would be moving closer to her family, but sad for Jake, who would be leaving his pack behind. Concern for Renesmee. If her mother's pregnancy had been as difficult as it had been with a half human half vampire baby, how much different would it be now that the wolf gene was added to the mix. And a pang of pity for myself. Yet another person in the family was having a baby, and even after all these years, I longed for one myself. Nessie's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Now it's my turn, to confirm a speculation," she said, and I furrowed my brow, unsure of what she meant. Renesmee smirked, "Is it true that for the last week Auntie Alice had been the calling the shots in your sex life?" she asked and if I could have choked, I would have. I wasn't expecting such a question

"Ness?!" I said, in shock and she giggled.

"Grandma, I know your old fashioned roots still stick, and you see yourself as you are…much older and more experienced than me….but I look at you and I see someone who looks like me. A young woman of a modern day. If we weren't family, I think you'd be a friend like one of my girlfriends back home. So, don't worry. It's cool," she said, and I smiled slightly, "So…?" she pressed.

"Yes, Alice has been calling the shots. And it's actually been like…5… weeks since we've had sex," I whisper the second part to her and she giggled, then rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't take her warnings too seriously. You know how she is with those visions. She tries to control everything to be picture perfect and… you know," she said, and I chuckled, then she added, "She tried to do the same to Jake and me when we started dated. But I did what I wanted."

I smiled and laughed, remembering the reaction many of our family members had when they found out Ness had lost her virginity.

"Thanks for the advice honey, but I think I'll try to avoid the wrath of Alice," I admitted. Ness shrugged and changed the subject.

"So how long are you guys staying here after the wedding?" she asked, and I gathered my hair and started nonchalantly playing with several strands.

"Probably two weeks, like we always do when we come here," I said, and she smiled, "Sorry Alice has you staying inside with me. It's your first time here and I know you kind of want to explore the island," I told her, and she waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, I like spending time with you. I'll have time to explore tomorrow," Ness said and smiled, "Because the girls wanted to have a little "bachelorette party" for you tomorrow afternoon. You know like a hike, maybe swimming. Some good mother-daughter-granddaughter time," she added, and I chuckled.

"Well, I'm not a bachelorette," I chuckled, "but some quality time with my special girls would be nice… and it'll help me take my mind off of all your grandfathers advances on me," I said the last part with a wink, and Ness laughed sweetly.

"Yes, we all know the men in this family can't stay off their mates," she laughed, and I joined in.

"What's all the giggling about?" a voice made us both turn our heads towards the door. Carlisle was smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh nothing," Ness giggles, and looked at me, making me laugh too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he wandered closer to us, leaning against the bed.

"Just came back to get a box Alice wanted. Apparently, it has the screws in it that we need for the altar," he explained, searching through the stack of boxes, before picking up the one he was looking for and gave me a peck on the cheek and Ness a ruffle of her hair before leaving again. Ness sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How long is gonna keep ruffling my hair like I'm a kid?" she asked me. I smiled, fixing her hair with one hand.

"You know you were quite the miracle for this family. You'll always be our special little girl," I told her and touched her cheek, "No matter how alike in age you see us to you, you're still our granddaughter," I added, and she smiled.

"I know, I'm just not a little girl anymore," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"We know," I assured her with a soft smile, and changed the subject, "How about, to pass the time, we play around with hair and makeup. You can help me figure out how I'm going to do it for the wedding," I suggested, and she smiled, as the two of us climbed off the bed and went into the en suite bathroom with the box that Alice had put all the hair and makeup things in.

Later that night, after the sun had set, and my family members had gone home, the island was quiet. Waves crashes silently against the shore, crickets and birds could be heard off in the dark jungle, and I heard my husbands' footsteps approaching our bathroom. I was wiping off the last bit of makeup from mine and Renesmee's beauty day. I noticed in the mirror, the figure of my husband in the doorway. He had his shirt balled up in his hands. Judging by the dirt that lingered on his face, arms, and legs, he was planning on showering.

"I'm almost done, don't mind me," I told him, looking back down to rinse the cloth out and wipe it over my face one last time. Carlisle smirked to himself and walked over to the bathtub, running the water, so it would warm.

"Care to join me?" he asked, walking up behind me and slowing reaching around me to untie the robe I had wrapped around myself. I giggled softly, turning in his arms before his fingers could reach the knot.

"We have every night for that after the wedding," I said, giving him a soft peck on the lips. He sighed as I escaped his embrace. He followed me as I left the bathroom, but he stopped at the door while I started digging through my suitcase.

"You're really gonna deny me until after the wedding, aren't you?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at his wording.

"Don't say it like that. You're making it sound like I don't want to be with you," I teased. Carlisle leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare, sculpted chest. He sighed again, and I knew I'd have to explain myself. I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Do you remember our honeymoon?' I asked, knowing he would never forget. It was more or less a rhetorical question.

Carlisle nodded, wandering closer to me, "Of course I remember," he said, as he was now looming over me.

"Remember our first time here on the island?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled, "Well I thought, how amazing it would be to combine the magic of those two nights, and experience it now," I explained, and I saw a smile come across his face and he leaned in.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Esme Cullen," he said softly and captured my lips for several seconds, "But if that's what you wish, we shall wait," he added before heading back toward the bathroom, as he undid her pants.

"I don't mind the dragged-out foreplay," I called to him and he turned back to glance at me, giving me a wink before closing the bathroom door. I giggled like a little school girl and laid back on the bed, my legs dangling, my hands crossed over my stomach. Two more days. Tomorrow and the wedding. Then all night with him. Curled beneath the covers, entangled as one. I smiled at the ceiling. Two more days.

I decided to intensify this and to forego the night clothes, and just stripped down to my panties, then climbed under the covers, pulling them over my bare chest, as I laid down, my head sinking into the pillow. I debated for a minute if the underwear should go as well. See how far we could push ourselves and control ourselves at the same time. I picked up my phone, and decided to scroll through texts, and at that moment a text from Alice came through.

"_Don't" _was all it read. I chuckled and sent the wink emoji with its tongue out, then put my phone down and picked up my book, picking up on the page I left off on.

Less than a chapter later I heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and I closed my book, and rolled over, my back to the door, and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I laid there listening to the sound of my husband as the bathroom door opened and the fresh scent that was _Carlisle. _I heard him come closer and then the bed shifted as I felt him climb up.

Then the covers were lifted off me, and I felt Carlisle's bare skin against mine. Then he started kissing my shoulder, and I opened my eyes. Carlisle deep golden eyes were piercing into mine.

"Now you're just being mean," he smirked, and I rolled onto my back, my breasts now exposed to him as he hovered over me. He shook his head, "Oh no, I'm teasing you," he said and rolled me onto my stomach and started placing kisses of all lengths and intensities along my bare back, working up and down my body with his lips and hands.

"Carlisle," I breathed out heavily, as his lips placed kisses on my inner thigh, "Carlisle," I whimpered again, louder, when he ran his tongue so close to my core that I wanted to flip over and tell him to rip the fabric from my body and please me. But I held back the urge.

"It's cruel, isn't it?" he asked, in a teasing, sinister tone. I could only nod and whimper, my fingers gripping the sheets tightly. "It would be cruel of me to deny you a release, would it not?" he asked me again. I didn't nod this time, I just moaned into the pillow, "You really should stop teasing me dear. Karma," he warned and crawled up my body, kissing my neck and whispered, "Roll over," in my ear. I obeyed his wish and was looking up at him within a second, then his head dipped to my chest, taking my right nipple between his teeth gently.

"Carlisle!" I shouted in shock as he bit down with decent force. Biting was so out of character for him. He had always been a soft nibbler of my flesh. He looked up at me when I shouted, and we locked eyes. There was silence between us for several seconds.

"Too hard?" he asked, his eyes softening. I thought about it, briefly still aware of the sensation in my nipple. It felt…good.

"Do it again," I requested, and a smile spread over his face, as he lowered his head again but bit my other nipple the same way. Then his hands slide down my hips and threatened to pull my underwear down. I grabbed his hand quickly.

"Es," he groaned in protest, "You're killin' me,"

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He only ever called me that when he was into the moment. And never outside the bedroom.

"You're not gonna make it two more days, will you?" I asked, actual worry lacing my tone, and looked at him. He sighed and hid his face against the crook of my neck.

"I'm trying," he mumbled, kissing my flesh, "I just crave you so bad," he added, lifting his head, "It's this damn island,".

"Do you need something?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"I won't make you do that," he said and slid over, laying beside me, then slid his arm under my neck and around my shoulder, pulling me into a cuddle, "Do you want me to throw on a movie?" He offered and I shook my head.

"It's the last night we get to spent together until the wedding. Just lay here and hold me," I told him, and he tightened his embrace on me, and we closed our eyes.


	4. Girl Time

_September 21, 2022 -2 days to the wedding_

**Esme's POV**

The morning sun rose behind my eyelids, and I opened my eyes for the first time all night. Imitating sleep was the easiest was to relax our minds as we couldn't really sleep and shut our brains down. We could perpetually never have to rest, but I always found my mind was refreshed after closing my eyes and shutting out the world for a few hours every couple of nights. I was still wrapped in Carlisle's embrace, but he now had an arm draped across my body. I was on my side, facing him, and he was on his stomach, his head turned towards me. His eyes were closed, but he had a soft smile across his face. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, his messy blonde locks tickling my nose. His smile widened.

"Can we just lay here longer love?" he asked in a slightly deeper than normal and groggy tone, even though he hadn't been asleep at all through the night. I smiled and his request, but flipped the covers off me, leaving Carlisle laying there to roll onto his back, while I walked over to my bag, searching for a dress to throw on. I settled on a simple, light flowing, white, knee length beach dress. I grabbed my bikini and headed into the bathroom to clean up. I brushed out my hair, throwing it up in a low ponytail, and threw on the bikini, with the summer dress over top.

Carlisle was out of bed and dressed when I exited the bathroom. He was standing just outside the bathroom, waiting to be able to fix his hair. I smiled as he brushed past me, and stood in front of the mirror, coming his hair into place again with water and his fingers.

I went to the glass French doors, and pushed them open, allowing the gentle, cool morning breeze sweep through the bedroom. I took a deep inhale, letting the fresh ocean scent fill my nostrils. I opened my eyes, and saw across the open water, a large boat coming towards the island. I could see two sparkling vampires standing at the bow of the large vessel.

"They're here," I called, glancing back at Carlisle, who was exiting the bathroom. His walked over to backpack that was sitting on the floor and threw it over his shoulder after throwing his phone in it. I assume Alice had brought it here. That must be the bag he was taking to the mainland. He took my hand and we walked out onto the sand, towards the waterline, just as the boat gently touched the shore.

"Hello," Rosalie said with a smile as she jumped down off the boat, followed by Renesmee, Alice, and Bella. Each of them gave me a hug. Carlisle stood aside, chatting with Jasper, who was sitting at the wheel, and Emmett, who was standing casually at the bow. When all my girls had stepped aside, Alice had Jasper hand her a garment bag, that I knew contained my dress, and several duffle bags that I assumed where the girls clothing, as they would be staying overnight with me.

"Alright," Jasper said as he handed Alice the last bag and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Time to go,"

Carlisle looked at me and I rushed up to him, hugging him tightly. He reciprocated the same, and kissed me softly, then tuck a piece of hair that had fallen out of my pony, behind my ear.

"I'll see you at the altar, my beautiful bride," he said, and I smiled as his hands fell away from me. He turned and threw his bag into the boat, gave the boat a push as Jasper started up the motor again, and then he jumped in. I watched from the beach, the water just barely touching my bare toes, and waved goodbye as they backed up and then turned the boat sharply and took of towards the mainland.

An arm pulled me from my gaze of the fading boat. I looked over and saw Rose gently touching my arm.

"Come on, we should go inside," she said, and I nodded, following her and the others into the house. Ness was already sitting on the couch, Bella was pacing back and forth calmly, and Alice came down the hallway, presumably from taking my dress to the master bedroom.

"So, how's everyone on the mainland? Are they settled?" I asked. Rose nodded, then I asked, curious of the answer, "So what are the boys doing tonight?"

Renesmee giggled, trying to hide a smile. Bella stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Don't worry, mom. They're just going for a jungle hike on the mainland. Carlisle might catch up with a few friends that came," she said, and I exhaled, relieved.

"How about we do that?" Alice suggested, "A hike to the top of the island. It'll be fun," she insisted. I nodded in agreement, and we all got ready to head out. Bella filled a few bottles of water and tossed a handful of granola bars into Renesmee's backpack, and then we set off our hike to the peak of the island.

I knew the path. Carlisle and I had hiked it many times in the past. The path had been so well worn in by our feet over the years that there was a trail that never grew in now. Ness had been the only one to throw on proper hiking shoes. The rest of us didn't felt the discomfort of hiking in sandals. Poor girl was the only reason we had to make several stops for her to drink some water.

By the time we neared the clearing at the top of the island, the afternoon sun was beginning to beat down on us. Hot, humid, and breezy. At the head of the group, I climbed the last few feet to the top, where there was a perfect clearing, and the trees had stopped growing this high up. I jumped up onto the tall plateau of rock and stood there, staring at the breath-taking sight.

From this single clearing on this rock, you stood above all the tree's, and had a perfect 360-degree view of the island. And off in the distance past a few other islands, was the mainland. The bright sun beat down on my marble skin, little facets of light refracting around me, and I closed my eyes, hearing the birds chirping and the breeze in my ears.

"Wow…" I heard several voices say and I opened my eyes and turned, seeing the girls climbing up into the rock. I smiled at them, looking back out at the open water, sparkling in the sun like we did.

"It's incredible isn't it?" I said to Renesmee, who seemed to be the most mesmerised, having never seen something like this in her life. She smiled and nodded, pulling out her phone to take a photo, and I assume send it to Jake. I climbed down off the rock, and walked around to one side, where roughly carved in the rock was mine and Carlisle's names. I smiled, as I ran my fingers softly over Carlisle's name, thinking of him. Looked up and noticed the girls had sat down on top of the rock. I climbed up and gracefully sat down next to my granddaughter. "This place is perfect, is it not?" I said, leaning back on my hands, closing my eyes and letting the sun pour down on me.

"It's been beautiful since Carlisle bought it," Rose said, touching my hand briefly, "I remember the first time you let Em and I come here. I didn't even know this place existed," she added. Then Bella chimed into the conversation.

"Me either. Edward and I never hiked this high on our honeymoon," she said. I smiled. So, I was the only one who knew. Oh, if only they knew how many times I've been here. I smirked, keeping my eyes closed, enjoying that sun.

"I've been here more time than I could count," I told them, "It's kind of a special place for us," I added, referring to just my lover and I.

"Oh, did you do something romantic up here?" Alice asked, leaning in. My smile widened slightly.

"I guess you could say that," I chuckled.

"Oh, come on, mom tell us. It's just us girls," Bella said, prying, "Ness told us you were ok with seeing her as a girlfriend. Doesn't that mean us too?" she added.

"Yeah, it's ok. We're not at home. The men aren't here. Its just us girl hanging out," Rose said, clearly want to know as well. I sighed.

"So?" Alice said and I opened my eyes, looking around at the 4 of them.

"Let's just say I've had sex on this rock more times that I'd like to admit. It's been a while though," I said and slight horror crept onto their faces. Except Ness, who wasn't really surprised. "You asked," I told them, and smirked, closing my eyes again, "Not prepared for the answer, don't ask the question," I chuckled.

"No, it's cool. It's weird to hear you be open about your…physical…relationship," Rose said. I shrugged.

"You are the oldest of us all, physically, when you were changed. You've been with Carlisle longer than any of us have been mated. It's only natural we're curious of what it was like back in the day," Alice said, crossing her legs. I looked at the girls around me, who all seemed to have the look of question on their faces. I sighed.

"Can we not discuss this here?" I asked, feeling awkward discussing any part of my physical relationship with my husband in detail to my girls. They shrugged, but I knew they wouldn't drop the subject. Then Alice, as if she could read my mind in the moment like Edward, chuckled.

"No, this isn't the end of this conversation," she chuckled. I rolled my eyes, changing our topic.

"Let's head back. I'm sure Miss Ness hear would like some lunch," I said, and my granddaughter smiled.

We began the descent of the hill, back to the house. Reaching the bottom, the ocean-cooled breeze felt much nicer than the beating heat of the island peak. Alice and Bella decided to go for a swim, and Rose offered to keep me company while I made lunch for Renesmee. I was in the middle of assembling two sandwiches for the girl, who was sitting on one of the stools at the counter, next to her aunt, when Rose started that stupid conversation again. She had been staring at me, thinking probably, while I had been finishing up.

"Have you really not had sex in over a month?" she blurted out suddenly. I stopped what I was doing, halfway through cutting one sandwich and looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed. Then looked at my granddaughter, narrowing my gaze at her, knowing she had told the girls.

"Ness…" I sighed, exasperated, and she nervously bit her lip, thinking she was in trouble.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and slowly took the one sandwich that was cut and bit it slowly. I looked back at my daughter.

"What does it matter?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Just curious how you haven't lost your mind yet," she wondered. I sighed, wondering myself.

"It's all about control," I said simply. Rose chuckled, "What?" I asked. She shrugged, tapping her nails nonchalantly on the counter top.

"You say that. But I think different. Yeah, we all know you two have the most spiritual and intellectual relationship. But we also know that when you're home alone, you guys go a bit crazy," she said, "Alice sees it every time," she added. I exhaled in defeat and turned to put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Well do me a favour and tell your sister to keep her mind off of my future when you guys leave the house," I said, turning back to her. Rose nodded and laughed to herself.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry as much as the rest of them," she told me. I gave her an understanding smile.

"It's fine Rose. As slightly uncomfortable as it is for me to talk about it, just try to keep it been us girls. I'd prefer you not bring it up in front of the guys. You know Emmett will definitely have something to comment about it. And I don't think Edward needs any more information that what he sees in my head. And Jasper, I know he tries to avoid pandora's box as much as possible," I told her, "You guys are still my kids in my eyes, and children knowing details of their parents' sex life is not information I want you sharing between each other," I added.

"Don't worry grandma, it'll stay between us girls," Renesmee said, finishing her first sandwich and taking the second one. I gave her a soft smile that said 'thank you'. Then Alice bounded through the door with a towel wrapped over her swimsuit, Bella on her tail.

"But now that we've reopened this conversation, give us some more 'deets," she said. Ness giggled as Alice leaned her elbows on the counter, and Bella slipped into the third stool beside Rose.

"Yeah we're all open about our lives behind bedroom doors," Bella said. I looked between my girls, and then bent over the counter, putting my head in my folded arms.

"Come on Esme, it's not that bad to talk about it," Alice pushed. I debated how to address this. Did I give and let them in on those intimate details? Or do I snap into mother mode and shut this down, thus ruining my nice day with them? I sighed and lifted my head, seeing all their eyes on me. Then I began, frustrated, and looked at my hands on the counter top.

"My sex life, is not anything exciting in your eyes, okay? I'm not modern, and not crazy like you guys. No toys, no roleplaying, no name calling, no dominate and submissive, no BDSM. Maybe a few interesting positions, and a couple of places that was spontaneous sex. And to be completely honest, I don't even care for that word much. It's love-making. It's passionate, and romantic, and beautiful… it's not only pure lust fueled or needing a release. It's about connection with the person you love. Sex is a momentary itch, but love never goes away," I told them, and then exhaled deeply, and looked up.

There were 4 sets of eyes staring at me.

"You really just do it because you love each other," Ness said sweetly. I nodded and smiled at her. If I could blush, I feel my cheeks would be a bright pink.

"It's about worshipping your partner, understanding them," I said. Rose reached out and touched my hand.

"I'm sorry we bothered you about the subject," she apologized. I shook my head softly.

"It's ok. I guess I never bounced back like you did when you met Emmett," I told her. The girls seemed saddened now. I felt a bit bad, "Let's not let my history ruin our day together," I told them, and they all smiled kindly and agreed to let the subject of bedroom behaviour go.

Alice looked suddenly like she was having a vision for a moment, and then she smiled, looking at me. But didn't say anything about her vision she clearly had.

"Come," she said, taking my hand and pulling me into the master bedroom, the other three were hot on our heels. She sat me down on the bed and told me to wait a minute, before disappearing for several seconds. I heard the shuffling of boxes from the second bedroom, and Alice returned with a fake little daisy flower crown in hand. She placed it on top of my head, fixing my hair so it would stay, then she sat at the foot of the bed. I was sitting cross-leg in the center of the king bed. Bella had perched herself at the vanity stool, Renesmee was sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed, her arms resting on the mattress, and Rosalie had found a spot just next to me, her legs jutted out to the side as she sat gracefully.

"What's this about?" I asked, seeing myself in the vanity mirror behind Bella's head.

"The bride always gets a tiara or hat or veil, and since you don't have a veil this time, we got you a flower crown for your party," Alice explained.

"And this gathering in my bedroom?" I asked.

"Girl time," Rose said kindly, touching my shoulder.

"You could tell us about the first time you met each other. Or how you fell in love? Or some of your favorite memories of each other?" Ness suggested I smiled softly, leaning forward to touch her hand gently. I looked around me at the eyes of curiosity again. I sighed and smiled, combing my memories.

"Where do I begin?"


	5. It's Time

September 21 – 2 AM, day of the wedding

**Esme's POV**

"Esme my love, if Alice catches you calling me, you'll be in trouble with her," Carlisle said sweetly into my ear. I giggled.

The girls had spent the rest of the day listening to my stories about the day of mine and Carlisle's blossoming love in our early days together.

Sometime after midnight they had started hauling all the decorations to the ceremony sight. Why they wanted to start so early, I had no clue. They could have at least waited 3 more hours until the first light started peering over the horizon. I curled up in my bed after they left, and could only take the loneliness, and decided to call my husband. Being away from his presence always was difficult to an extent, but a bit harder than normal after our parting.

"It's ok, they aren't in earshot. I just needed to hear your voice," I assure him, leaning deeper into the pillows behind my back. There was silence for a moment between us, "How was your bachelor party?" I asked, and he chuckled inwardly.

"It was nothing crazy, my love," he said in that reassuring voice, "I'm just on the mainland, visiting with some of our U.S. guests. Your boys are here too," he said, and in the background, I heard several male voices shout 'yeah, getting hitched!'. I laughed into the phone. He must have been at the hotel with the wolf pack, and Charlie and Sue.

"I'm sorry hun, did I intrude?" I asked, worried I had interrupted his night. He quickly spoke,

"No, no, no my love, you could never bother me," his worried voice said, and I smiled. He was always so cute when he worried unnecessarily. There was silence over the line for several long seconds, when I heard distance giggling becoming closer, "I can't wait to see you," his soft voice said. I smiled, "Are you ready? For today?"

A smile came across my face, "I've never been more excited or nervous to marry you again, Dr. Cullen,"

I heard Carlisle chuckled softly, "And I look forward to marrying you again, Mrs. Cullen," he said. I felt like a blushing school girl.

"Carlisle, I…" I began but I trailed off, hearing clear voices now. Carlisle's voice rang in my ears softly, encouraging.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked, and I took a deep breath.

"I love you…so much," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he replied softly, "I'll see you at the altar my beautiful bride," he added, and then we ended our call.

Perfect timing.

I heard footstep on the porch, but it was over half an hour before anyone came near my bedroom. By the time somebody appeared in the doorframe, I had returned to my novel. A knock on the wall near the door pulled me out of the entrancing book pages.

"Can I come in?" a soft voice asked, and I looked up, seeing my granddaughter. I smiled and nodded, beckoning her toward me with one hand. She gracefully flitted over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What can I do for you sweet pea?" I asked her, closing my book and setting it on the comforter. Ness looked nervous.

"Can I sleep with you? I can't sleep, and I'm overwhelmingly warm…and I don't feel well," she asked, whispering the last part so the other ears in the house couldn't hear. I smile softly at her.

"Of course, you can Ness," I told her, outstretching my arms so she could cuddle up beside me. I rested my cheek on her head as she nestled into place, her head resting softly on my chest, one arm draped half over my stomach. I had one arm behind her back, holding her to me, as she curled her knees up. I smiled as she let out a tension-relieving sigh and her muscles relaxed.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had always been like this. Even as a grown girl now she was still, in respect, a baby in her grandparents' eyes. Carlisle and I still saw her as our little girl. Before we left Forks, I often found her curled up asleep against Carlisle or Edward in the night, when Jake had long returned to the reservation.

I closed my eyes and let her rhythmic breathing mesmerize me. After several minutes of absolute silence between us, I thought she had quickly fallen asleep, but she sighed.

"Grandma?" she asked and looked up at me, "I'm sorry," she whispered, and she looked sad behind her warm brown eyes. I was confused, but didn't furrow my brow in confusion, but simply tilted my head slightly.

"What for honey?" I asked her as she rested her head back to my chest.

"About your baby boy," she whispered, her voice hoarse, as if she was going holding back tears.

I felt myself tense when she said that, and my arms that was wrapped around her loosen ever so slightly. I didn't know how to respond to that. It was the last thing I ever expected from her. I felt saddened by the subject, but over the years I had found myself crying less and less at the mention of _him. _I still missed him, and always would, but the past couldn't be changed. I had to live with what was.

"I didn't think you knew about that?" I inquired when I found my voice.

"Dad told me, a few years ago. Said not to talk about it," she said quietly. I stroked her hair gently.

"You don't have to apologize for anything honey," I said, barely audible, "I wasn't your fault… It was in God's hands," I assured her. Ness hugged my torso a little harder.

"When I found out myself, my first thought was of you," she said, and her brown eyes met my gold ones. I kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Ness honey," I said sadly, "Try not to think about that sweetie. Just rest," I said, and she exhaled deeply, closing her eyes again.

After ten minutes of silence her breathing evened out and she went limp against my body. I glanced down and she was fast asleep. I picked up my book with my free hand and continued reading.

At 7:30 I finished my novel and carefully slipped away from Renesmee, and walked over to my bag, looking for the items I needed after I soaked in the tub.

But as I dug to the bottom of my bag, I found something I didn't recognize. A grey colored, hard case with a zipper, about the size of a school folder and about 6 inches thick. I pulled it out and curiously unzipped it, peering inside. And what I saw shocked me. I knew what they were. I learned the awkward way, cleaning Rosalie and Emmett's room several decades ago. I frantically zipped up the case and shoved it back under all the clothing. Honestly Alice?! She had seen the conversation we had earlier and still decided to put these things in my bag anyway. I closed my suitcase, and chose to ignore it, hoping that even with my vampire brain, I could forget about them, and then when we got home, give Alice, and probably her accomplice, Rose, one hell of a talking to.

Slipping into the en suite bathroom, I ran a bath, letting the deep tub fill with scalding water, quickly steaming the bathroom, forcing me to turn on the fan.

I stood near the bathroom counter as I undressed myself. My mind was thinking of Carlisle. I caught sight of my bare body in the large mirror. Turning, I admired my pale skin. Ivory, porcelain, flawless. Ever since that day over a hundred years ago. I pulled my hair to the side, revealing the ever-engraved scar on the left side of my neck. I touched the area, a shiver going down my spine. The scar was so sensitive to touch. Carlisle's especially. I let my eyes fall over the rest of my body. My arms, where scars and bruises once decorated my skin, courtesy of Charles. My breasts, frozen in their engorged form from childbirth. My hips were perfectly shaped, that rounded form. I smiled softly, and ran my hands over my marble skin, before turning and climbing into the warm water, turning off the tap, and relaxing until the water came up above my chest, the bubbles tickling me.

I closed my eyes at some point and must have dazed out because suddenly Alice was banging on the bathroom door.

"Esme! It 9 o'clock. We need to start getting ready," she shouted. I sighed, opening my eyes. My icy body had completely cooled the bath. All the bubbles had popped and dissipated.

"Ok," I sighed, and heard her footsteps fade away. I carefully climbed out of the tub, draining the water and drying my body, before slipping my robe on and exiting the bathroom. Renesmee was gone from the place I had left her, but I could hear her giggle coming from the kitchen. I sat down at my vanity and picked up my brush, combing out the wet tangles. Just then I heard voices, male voices, off in the distance. I stood up and looked out the glass door, seeing the big boat once again headed toward the island. I smiled, seeing Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle standing at the bow, with several of the wolf pack members as well. Just as they got up to the shore, Rosalie, Alice, and Ness bounded into the room. All of them were already in the dresses they had picked out for themselves.

"The boys are coming inside?" I asked, as Alice pulled all the drapes closed, ensuring no one saw me.

"They'll be getting ready in the spare room," She replied. I sighed.

"Alice, the wedding isn't until one o'clock," I protested. She couldn't possibly think I'd stay away from my husband while he was under the same roof as I, "I won't take more than an hour to get ready," I added as I sat back down at my vanity. Rose came up behind me and started brushing out my hair again and started to blow dry it.

"What to leave it down?" Rose asked. I nodded. The gown had lace shoulders and putting my hair up would just make me feel bare.

"But Esme, the back is so pretty. Don't cover it," Alice complained.

"Carlisle likes my hair down," I explained to them, "Just trust me on this. I know what my husband will like," I added, and they both nodded, as Rosalie started to gently curl my hair.

The Alice dipped out of the room, ensuring to close the door behind her, presumably to check on the boys. I could here them in the spare room, chatting. But Carlisle's voice was the only one I couldn't hear. He was quiet.

By noon my hair was long done, Renesmee had painted my fingernails and toes with a pale beige polish and had done my makeup as we had practiced. I turned to the girls.

"You're wearing white underwear, right?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes. Alice chuckled.

"Alice," I said, as she pulled the garment bag containing my dress, "You know you're here only because I can't do up this dress myself, and because you've already seen it," I told her. she rolled her eyes as she unzipped the bag and set it down on the bed.

"I can't help it, I can't always control what I see and when," she said, lifting the dress out of the bag by the hanger.

"I know," I told her, standing up from the chair I had been sitting in for over 3 hours. Alice unzipped the back and handed the open dress to me. I turned to face away from her and let my robe fall to the floor, and stepped into the lace and tulle gown, slipping my arms into the elegant lace sleeves and adjusting the fabric, OK, I'm good," I said, and felt Alice's hands lightly grasp the fabric and zip it up, then adjust my hair. She fanned out the train and came to stand in front of me with a huge smile.

"You look even better than my vision," she smiled. I rolled my eyes slightly but thanked her. I lifted the front of my dress off the floor as she helped me slip my heels on.

"Is he ready?" I asked her, and she looked up at me as she stood up. She fixed a stray piece of hair and smiled.

"Yes, now turn and face the door," she instructed, and I turned 90 degrees to my left, facing the closed door, and fixed my train again, fanning the dress out. Then she looked at me and smiled on last time, "Ok, I'll go get him, but you need to stay still. No ruining this masterpiece," she told me, gesturing to all of me. I chuckled, folding my handing in front of me as she left, closing the door. I admired the flower lace overlay of the top lay of the dress, the intricated patterns that decorated my gown from my shoulders, all the way to the end of my train. Beneath that, on the A-line skirt was a layer of satin, and several light tulle layers. My simple white silver heels were in fact my something borrowed; Bella's heels she had worn for her wedding. I glanced down at my bare hands with just their simply painted nails. Soon. Soon I'd have my wedding ring back. The sound of the handle turning on the door made me look up, and the door slowly creaked open.

I guess I could say Carlisle was not expecting me to be standing where I was because he entered the room with his gaze toward the floor as he closed the door gently, pressing it with he free hand. When he turned around, our eyes met, and he froze, his hands falling to his sides. His jaw was slacked, and within seconds, he fell to his knees where he was, shock riddles across his face.

"Oh Carlisle," I gasped, and grasped my gown, lifting it so I could rush over to him. He just stared up at me with eyes of wonder, "Oh, love stand up, you'll ruin your pants," I told him and grabbed onto his one arm, pulling him to his feet. He still hadn't blinked. His hand reached out and he softly touched my sleeve.

"Angel," he breathed.

"Carlisle," I whispered and touched his cheek softly. His hair had been neatly combed, and his tuxedo was perfectly in place. He smiled and he gold eyes bore into mine.

"You are so beautiful, my love," he said to me, taking both my hands in his, "I feel unworthy to be in your presence," he whispered. I squeezed his hands.

"Carlisle, no one is more worthy of me than you. It is I who am not worthy of you. A god, not a man," i told him but he pressed a finger to my lightly painted lips.

"Esme, darling," he hushed me, and tucked that stray hair back. I smiled softly. The silence between us was comforting. After a few moments he smiled and twirled a soft wave with his finger, "Your hair looks beautiful," he said. I grinned, my eyes meeting his golden orbs again.

"I knew you'd like it," I said softly to him. He leaned in and carefully kissed my cheek.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Edward entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're being summoned to the altar," he said, looking at his father. Carlisle gave a nod to Edward, who stood waiting.

"I'll see you soon my love," Carlisle said to me before passing Edward on the way out. When he had left, Edward approached me and beamed.

"You look very beautiful, Mom," he smiled. I chuckled, looking down at my dress, squeezing the skirt with my fingers gently, "I like this dress better than the first one, I have to admit," he added, making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the best position the first time around," I joked, as I lifted my skirt to walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. It was true. I was barely out of my first year as a newborn when Carlisle and I got married in 1922. I couldn't go into town to have a dress tailored, despite Carlisle wanting me to. My thirst wasn't controlled enough in the months leading up to the wedding to be able to spend extended time around humans. Even at our wedding, an hour-long ceremony and one pastor had my throat on fire. We had to hunt immediately afterward.

"Esme?" Edwards voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at him, "It's time,".


	6. The Wedding

**AN: Probably the longest chapter yet and it will either bore you to tears or move you to tears. Either way, you might struggle to get through it. I just wanted to do this as properly and extensively as possible. I find it quite moving. But that's up to you to decide, I guess.**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**** All the following songs mentioned in any following chapters can be found in a playlist at this YouTube link: **

** playlist?list=PLLWI0lr1D_EuOitf7r-tzy0ZlvOT8DTSR**

**Songs will be numbered in the story (indicated with a {#} symbol) in the order they appear in the playlist to keep things organized.**

**Esme's POV**

Edward held out his arm, allowing me to link my arm into his and he led me out of the house. The semi-overcast allowed the sun to peek through it. Occasionally the beams of light would graze over our skin and I'd smile, seeing the sparkles. I walked at a careful human pace, being sure not to rip the dress. We talked softly as we walked along the wooden boardwalk Alice had set up from the house to the ceremony.

"You seem tense," Edward stated, and I noticed how tightly I was holding his sleeve. It was at its limit for tension the fabric could be under. I had to consciously loosen my grip. Edward chuckled.

"I guess you could say that," I said, and he patted my gripped hand with his free one.

"Relax, Mom. It's just a little bigger scale than the first time," he said as we made our way into the little clearing in the trees. I could hear the chatter of everyone in their seats. Alice was standing at the archway, and we were hidden around the corner so no one could see the three of us.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded, slightly hesitantly. Alice smiled and picked up the bouquet of flowers that rested on a table. She handed them to me, and I took them with my free hand. The cascading style of flowers had always been my favourite style. The arrangement of white roses, baby's breath, and ivy vines smelled so fragrant. Alice turned and gave someone, I assume the minister, a signal, then turned back to us, "Ok, I'm going to take my seat. Wait until you hear the music," she said with a grin and then slipped out of sight.

Edward squeezed my hand again the was around his arm, and I turned my head sharply away from his gaze as the delicate piano notes of _{1} Canon in D _began playing slowly. Edward had personally played and recorded it for this occasion. I smiled up at my son who had a proud grin on his face. Then he gently gave a pull at my arm, telling me to follow him. I took a deep breath as we rounded the corner, becoming front and center for everyone who was standing and facing us.

My footsteps were very disconnected from my brain. I knew I was walking but wasn't paying attention to it. My eyes scanned my surroundings, taking in the sight of what my children had created to make a church style wedding that fit the exoticness of the location. I took in many details, noting what was similar to Edward and Bella's wedding. The organic benches made of trees, the white petals and moss that made the aisle. There were many vines and ferns, flora that was native to the island, decorating the seats. My eyes trailed up and across the people staring at us. And at the front, my family. And Carlisle. He stood there with the smile of a god, his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't look away from him. He looked even more beautiful than he had earlier.

It was only a short, slow, 1-minute walk from one end of the aisle to the altar. But when we got there, Edward stood to my left, my arm still linked in his, and Carlisle to my right, hands folded in front of him. The three of us turned to face the minister. A man I didn't recognize, but something about the look and smile Carlisle gave him, made me think that they knew each other. The man began to speak, and his thick British accent confirmed my guess.

"We have come together in the presence of God to witness and to celebrate the vow renewals of Carlisle and Esme to ask His blessing on them and to share in their joy. Our Lord Jesus Christ was Himself a guest at a wedding in Cana of Galilee and blessed this way of life and through His Spirit, He is with us now,"

I looked over at Carlisle and smiled. His grin matched mine.

"The Scripture teaches us that marriage is a gift of God in creation and a means of His grace, a holy mystery in which man and woman become one flesh. It is God's purpose that as husband and wife give themselves to each other in love as Christ is united with His Church. Marriage is given primarily that husband and wife may comfort and help each other, living faithfully together in need and in plenty. In sorrow and in joy. It is also given, that with delight and tenderness, they may know each other in love, and through the joy of their bodily union, may strengthen the union of their hearts and lives. In marriage, husband and wife belong to one another and are linked to each other's family and they begin a life together in the community. This is a way of life that all should honour, and it must not be undertaken carelessly, lightly or selfishly but reverently, responsibly, and after serious thought, into this way of life," the minister read from his book that he held in one hand. Then he looked at Edward and signaled to him, and Edward took my hand, passing it to Carlisle's open palm. I looked at him and he squeezed the one hand. Edward kissed my cheek and took to his seat in the pew with the rest of our children. The minister continued.

"Esme and Carlisle, the vows you are about to take are to be made in the name of God and I charge you both, as you will answer before God who is the judge of all and who knows all the secrets of our hearts; that if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now,"

We both remained silent and shared a look. We both knew there was and never would be anything or anyone that would come between us. The then we both looked back at the man.

"Carlisle, of your own free choice, will you take Esme to be your wife?'

Carlisle nodded, "I will,"

"Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty and prosperity and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Carlisle repeated, smiling at me. Then the minister turned to me.

"Esme, of your own free choice, will you take Carlisle to be your husband?" he asked, and I beamed.

"I will," I said.

"Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, obey and serve him, in sickness and in health, in poverty and prosperity and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" he asked me. I nodded,

"I will," I assured, seeing Carlisle smile out of the corner of my eye. Then the minister signaled for everyone to rise as to opening to _{2} Here I Am, Lord _began to play, and I heard many people singing softly along with it. Alice step forward, taking my bouquet from my hand, freeing it to hold both of Carlisle's. She handed it to Rose, and straightened my train out, before returning to her spot. Carlisle's eyes met mine again. I almost tuned out the song, becoming so lost in the golden sparkle. I glanced to the minister, who's eyes were closed, and he was silently blessing us. Carlisle and I just smiled at each other while we waited.

As the song faded out, everyone sat in their seats again, and the minister stepped forward.

"And now the recitations of your vows," he stated, and looked at Carlisle, "Repeat after me: I, Carlisle, take you, Esme, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death according to God's holy law. This is my solemn vow," he rattled off. I saw Carlisle give a subtle nod and looked at me, squeezing my hands softly, and began.

"I, Carlisle, take you, Esme, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death according to God's holy law. This is my solemn vow," he said with such love I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him. I heard Edward stifle a chuckled in his throat at my silly thoughts. The minister turned to me.

"Esme, repeat after me: I, Esme, take you, Carlisle, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death according to God's holy law. This is my solemn vow," he told me. I nodded to him and looked back to my husband, who had that sift smile on his face.

"I, Esme, take you, Carlisle, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death according to God's holy law. This is my solemn vow," I said softly to him.

"And what token do you share to represent your love and commitment to each other?" He asked. Jasper jumped up from his seat, holding a folded white satin cloth. He unfolded it, the cloth draping it over his hands, and in his palms were the two familiar bands I had missed. He offered it to the minister, passing it between the space that was in the middle of mine and Carlisle's joined hands. The minister nodded in thanks to Jasper and I gave my son a sweet, motherly smile. The minister held up the rings, pinched between is fingers, reciting from the book, "The ring is the symbol of wholeness and perfection. It is made of gold which is a precious and durable metal. What better representation of your feelings for each other! Heavenly Father, by your blessing, let these rings be to this man and this woman, a symbol of unending love and faithfulness to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made, and renewed on this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," he said, and every responded, "Amen,".

He handed Carlisle my wedding ring, and Carlisle held my left hand delicately with his, the ring held gently in his right fingers.

"I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and a token of my love and fidelity to you. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Amen," Carlisle recited softly, and slipped the ring onto it finger. I felt almost a rush of comfort. My bare finger now feeling like itself gain. His eyes fixated on my hand until the ring was perfect, and then they met mine. I smiled, and then changed out hands so I was holding his. The minster handed me Carlisle's ring. Being restored to its original perfection, it was ever so slightly heavier than I remembered. I held the heavy band in my fingers.

"I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and a token of my love and fidelity to you. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Amen," I said as I slipped Carlisle's ring onto his finger. He let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Much better," he whispered to me, and wiggled his fingers, making a quick fist to adjust to the familiar feeling again. I smiled at his habitual notion.

"Please kneel," the minister whispered to us, and he gestured for everyone else to stand. Carlisle knelt with easy, but Alice jumped up to fix my train as I knelt. Both perched on our knees, the minister began, "Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all, giver of spiritual grace and author of everlasting life, send your blessing upon this couple, whom we bless in your name that living faithfully together they will fulfill the vow and covenant they have made of which the rings given and received is a token and pledge and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together and live according to your laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," he recited, and the chorused response of "Amen," was replied. Then the minister had us stand again, facing each other, and the rest of the congregation sit, "Please hold hands," he said softly, and Carlisle captured my delicate hands in his, and the minister closed his eyes again, blessing us with a prayer, "Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit bless, preserve and keep you. The Lord pour upon you the riches of His grace that you may faithfully live together and receive the blessings of eternal life. Amen,".

The minister then gestured welcomingly to the people watching us and spoke, "You, as friends and families, have come to witness this exchange of vows. Will you do all in your power to support this marriage now and in the years ahead?" he asked, and I looked at our guests, for the first time, seeing every single eye on us,"

"We will," they replied in unison, and I smiled, my eyes meeting a few peoples, before I turned back to the minister. He turned, cupping a small gold bowl from the altar, the movement of the contents made my senses acutely aware of the spiced oil it contained. He turned back to us, dipping his thumb gently into the oil, and began reciting a prayer, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully grant you the riches of His grace, that you may please Him both in body and soul and living together in faith and love, may receive the blessings of eternal life. Amen."

As he spoke, he lightly made three small crosses of oil on each Carlisle and I. one on the forehead, one on the lips, and the last on the throat and he could not get any closer to the heart. My lace neckline coming too high, and Carlisle's fully buttoned suit.

He set the oil down, and turned to our children in the first pew, extending a hand up and out to them, blessing them, "Eternal God, Creator and Sustainer of us all, give you grace to the family of Mr. And Mrs. Cullen, grant them that in the years ahead they may live together in the love, joy and peace of our Saviour Jesus Christ.. Amen." He said, and the children replied with a soft, "Amen,"

Music filled the air again, and everyone stood, beginning to sing _{3}Be Not Afraid, _in place of the usual Psalm that would be sung. We had agreed together to keep the ceremony as short as we could within necessity and decided to exclude anything to do with a typical sermon or mass that church would have on top of a wedding ceremony. Alice took my bouquet from Rose, and handed it back to me, and again fixed my train before returning to her spot. I gave her a smile that surely said thank you, and she gave me a quick wink. I looked at Carlisle, who had almost spaced out, absorbed in the song. i stood, listening as well, letting the lyrics sung, sink in.

When the song ended, everyone remained standing, and Carlisle dropped my hand, placing his over his heart. I looked up at him, but he seemed absorbed in the minister's words. I copied his action, and in my peripheral could see everyone else had as well.

"Let us pray" the minister said, "Our Father, who art in Heaven, Hallowed be your name, your kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven, Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespasses against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." We all recited along with him, our eyes closed. When we finished everyone lifted their heads and the minister continued,

"O Lord our Father, bless these your servants and sow the seed of eternal life in their hearts that whatsoever in your Holy Word they shall profitably learn, they may indeed fulfill same, that so obeying you will and always being in safety under your protection, they may abide in your love unto their lives end. O merciful Lord and Heavenly Father by whose gracious gifts mankind is increased, bestowed we beseech you, upon these two persons your heritage and gift of children, and grant that they may live together so long in godly love and honesty, that they may see their children Christianly and virtuously brought up to your praise and honour, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," he finished, and then gestured for everyone to sit again. Then he gestured to the empty spot in the front pew across from my family, and offered us to sit. Carlisle helped me turned around, holding out a hand to gentlemanly and we sat on the pew. The minister stepped forward, delivering his homily, first directing his attention to just Carlisle and I. Carlisle had a firm hold of my free hand.

"Your relationship is being sacramentalized," he said, "whereby the God who created you now personally blesses your union."

"As a result, special grace becomes constantly available to you both for the rest of your married life together and you can call upon it as often as you need it, in good times and bad, in sickness or in health, in joy or in sorrow."

I smiled at Carlisle, memories of all the joys and sorrows we had experienced together. The good and bad times. In a few short sentences, this man speaking to us had my emotions running. Suddenly was washed over with a blanket of calming feeling. I leaned to look at Jasper, who's gaze met mine and he smiled with a simple nod. I smiled back. The minister continued on.

"Your obligation to one another can be summed up in one simple statement: Your duty is to help each other get to heaven. You must encourage each other to grow in God's wisdom, that is to say, to grow in holiness and to become the saints which God created you to be," he said. I smiled softly, squeezing my husband's hand. The man beside me was already and had always been a saint in my eyes. he was my heaven.

"When the two of you are in agreement about anything, the Holy Spirit has inspired that agreement and you can confidently proceed with your decision. But, what if you do not agree? What then? Well, the Holy Spirit is still active, but he is waiting to see which one of you will give up his or her opinion and humbly submit to the opinion of the other – an act of true love," he said. I felt Carlisle's hand rest on my thigh, and I smiled inwardly at the gesture. Then like any homily, he added in a story, which got series of chuckles from many of us. Though he seemed to tell the story to the kids.

"Then there is the true story of a dear priest friend of mine who, when he was about 12 years old was standing at the foot of the stairs in his house. His father was busy about something upstairs and mom was in the kitchen. Mom shouted out, "Ed, come and take out the garbage." Ed thought he could flex the muscles of his make-believe manhood and he shouted back, "No! Take it out yourself." Ed said many years later, "I didn't know that dad could be so fast. All of a sudden, he was standing right in front of me. He grabbed me by the shirt and said, "Never talk to your mother like that again." Then he thought for a second and said, "Never mind that, no one talks to my wife like that." Ed quickly learned that there was a special bond between mom and dad and that while he might be the product of that love, he could never disrupt that life-long commitment of husband and wife,"

Carlisle and I laughed silently, looking over at our kids. We had been in many scenario's in the past hundred years like that. Though they were not our biological children, we loved the them same. And Carlisle was always there at my defence when troubles with the kids arose. And vice-versa.

Then the minister seemed to direct the rest of his homily to the congregation.

"So, what does it mean to love one another? It means self-sacrifice and self-donation. It means giving yourself to the other with no conditions, no strings attached and even where this incurs suffering,"

"Some couples have the attitude of 'I will love you so long as you love me.' That is the wrong sentiment. The true Christian stance should be 'I will love you always, even if you do not love me back.' My love for you is not a faucet which I can turn on and off. It is an immutable fact, and you can totally trust in that."

"Other couples say, 'I will love you as long as you meet my needs.' Well, that is hardly love at all. It is totally conditional, and the bottom line is, of course, that no being can meet all of your needs all of the time and you can't either."

The minister was pacing and gesturing as he spoke, making direct eye contact with many people in their seats. You could almost feel the intrigue that hung in the air as they all soaked up his words.

"Love means serving one another. And, to do that well it means exploring each other as persons, discovering what makes your spouse happy and content, knowing what makes him or her unhappy or sad or even irritable and then setting about the holy task of serving with your special talents. Do everything for your spouse which is pleasing and as much as you can avoid that which is displeasing," he added. Finally, he finished with the most powerful closing.

"It is a wondrous privilege for you both to have found someone you are willing to die for. Jesus found millions and billions of people he was willing to die for and he did lay down his life for each of them and for you personally. There is no greater love than this,"

I wanted to be able to produce tears at that moment. That was so beautiful and so well versed that tears seemed the only thing to show the love for such a moving piece of literature. Then the minister picked up his book again,

"O God, who has taught us that it should never be lawful to put asunder those whom you by matrimony has made one and has consecrated the state of matrimony of such an excellent mystery, that in it is signified and presented the spiritual marriage and union between Christ and His Church, look mercifully upon these your servants that Carlisle may love his wife, according to your Word, as Christ did love His Spouse, the Church, Who gave himself for it, loving and cherishing it even as His own flesh, and also that Esme may be loving and amiable, and faithful to her husband, in all quietness, sobriety and peace, grant them to inherit your everlasting Kingdom, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," he prayed. Then he gestured for Carlisle and I to come and stand where we were again. Carlisle held out his hand, and Alice was right on my train, the two together ensuring I wouldn't trip. Alice took my bouquet again, and Carlisle and I faced each other, holding both hands.

As we stood again where we were before, the minister spoke, concluding the prayers.

"May the strength of God pilot you. May the Lord guide and enlarge you. May His wisdom lead and enlighten you. May His words instruct and inspire all you do. May His arms uphold and defend you. May His heavenly Host surround and guard you. May the love of God guard you against the snares of evil and all temptations of the world. And may the peace of God, which passes all human understanding keep your hearts and minds in the knowledge and love of God and of his son Jesus Christ our Lord. And the blessing of God Almighty, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit be upon you and remain with you always. Amen"

Then there was a moment of silence and then the minister smiled, closing his book,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, your vows renewed, and your love for one another sanctified…you may kiss your bride," he said, looking at Carlisle for the last part. And before I could process the words, Carlisle already had one arm around my back, the other on my side, and had pressed his lips to mine, kissing me, much more passionately that I would have in front of our guess, as well as half dipping me. But the moment my brain recognized his lips on mine, my hands cupped either side of his face and I kissed back just as hard.

I wasn't until the claps turned into whoops and whistles that Carlisle let me up and I smiled at him his grin matching mine in size. Then I heard the cheerful upbeat recessional music of _{4} If We Eat of The Lord. _That was when Carlisle and I composed ourselves and I linked my arm in his, much like I had with Edwards, and Alice handed me my bouquet again, before we began our cheerful walk down the aisle and under the flower arch.

As we walked down the boardwalk back towards the beach, the more distinct noises I had tuned out for the ceremony, entered my ears. The waves gently hitting the sand, the click of my heels, the birds in the trees chirping. Carlisle's soft humming of the recessional tune. I looked to him and smiled, giggling softly as we broken the treeline, out onto the beach, the warm ocean breeze carefully toyed my billows of gentle curls and waves.

"I love you," he suddenly stated, pulling me into his arms, kissing me again, more passionately now that we were away from other eyes. I moaned ever so softly into his mouth before he let me regain my composure.

"I love you too," I smiled at him, and cupped his cheek in my palm.


	7. The Reception

**AN: Might be a longer chapter with all the songs. **

**Esme's POV**

I turned, seeing my kids, minus Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, coming towards us, along with many of our guests. I noticed some of the wolf pack members were missing too. Rose came up and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back with my one free arm.

"You look beautiful, mom," she had sweetly. I beamed,

"Thank you Rose," I replied, and looked around, "Where are your siblings?" I asked and Edward chuckled,

"Alice has Jasper and Emmett hostage to reception set up. Same with some of the pack members," he said.

"Auntie Rose? Mom? We should go get the food," Ness piped up, and the three girls heading into the house.

We spent 30 minutes chatting with and accepting congratulations from our waiting guests while our reception set up. As Alice summoned everyone to the reception, Carlisle pulled me off to the side and we sat side by side on the lounger, up in the deck.

"They restored the rings nice," he stated, touching my hand. I smiled at the band as he took my hand softly and slid the ring off my finger. I furrowed my brow,

"Carlisle what are you doing?" I asked as he took his ring off as well, then handed them both to me. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I had a little something extra added to them," he said, pointing to the inside. I looked down at the two bands in between my fingers, and I twisted them, something on the inside catching the light.

I looked closer. On the inside of the bands, in matching script, engraved in the metal, it read "_For All Eternity_".

I smiled and gave Carlisle his ring back, and he slid it back onto its rightful finger,

"It's beautiful," I said softly, still turning my ring in my fingers. Then I turned and cupped his cheeks, kissing him. He slipped his hands around my back and kissed me harder. I had to pull away, "Carlisle, relax. We have plenty of time after for that love," I chuckled, and stood up. Carlisle sighed and looked up at me, pulling me close and buried his face against my stomach, hugging me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his head, and playing with his hair gently.

"I love you so much," I heard him whisper against my dress. I giggled, and he looked up.

"I love you too," I said back. Just then, Carlisle looked around me and smiled. I turned my head to see what had caught his attention.

Alice. Standing at the tree line, who was waving at us to come and enter the reception. I smiled and waved back at her, and then pulled Carlisle to his feet.

"Come on, you still owe me a dance, doctor," I said with a sultry look. Carlisle took my hand and we began our walk back up the boardwalk.

"Of course, my love," he smiled.

As we enter under the arch, and the entire setting had been completely changed. There was now a giant dancefloor, and off to the side was tables, chairs, and the buffet of food for the wolf pack and few humans. I noticed, lining the area, hidden in the trees were fairly lights that would probably come on as it got dark later. My children were the first people on the other side of arch, and everyone stood, lining the dancefloor. At the far end, I noticed a DJ set up and who I thought was one of this newer wolfpack members, at the booth with a set of headphones on. One I didn't know by name. The face was familiar.

An uproar of applause came our way as we stopped under the flowered arch, and I smiled at everyone, and noticed Alice was holding out her hands, offering to take my bouquet from me. I carefully handed it to her and held onto Carlisle's arm tightly as we walked to the center of the dancefloor, the music already fading in over the speakers. Carlisle pulled me into the close embrace of the classic slow dance. His left hand wrapped around my back, right hand in my left one, my right hand gently rested on his arm, and my head close to his chest. The lyrics of a beautiful song called _{5}Amazed_ was the song Carlisle had requested, saying it was a perfect description of how he felt for me. I wish I could blush, because it felt like the only way to show everyone my emotions without crying happily.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

I shifted my glance up at my husband, who's amber eyes met mine. I tried desperately to ignore all the eyes on us. Our first slow dance had been alone in the living room after our church ceremony, Edward playing a beautiful tune on his piano. That felt like both an eternity ago and just yesterday.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

I smiled, seeing in my peripheral vision, my children smiling at us. I leaned closer to my husband, my hand on his arm sliding further up his shoulder. His grip around my back held me ever so slightly tighter.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do, oh  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

As the song faded out, I turned and motioned for my family members to come dance as well, as a new slow song faded in. The rhythmic tune of a country song called _{6}Then_. Each of them grasped their partners hand and one dragged the other after them to the dance floor surrounding us. Carlisle leaned in and kissed my lips softly, shifting his arm a little lower on my back.

_I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
But I thought I loved you then_

_And now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

I kept my cheek pressed softly against my husband's chest as I we danced slowly, rocking, and turning ever so slightly no and then. Each slight turn brought into my view another one of my children.

Rose cuddled up to Emmett's muscular figure as close as I was to Carlisle. Her eyes were closed in a state of peace.

Renesmee's face rested over Jacob's shoulder, her body close to his. His palm was so large it held her back firmly to him.

Bella and Edward still slow dancing like a high school couple, that mutual distance between them, but close enough for comfort, and stealing glances at their daughter every few seconds.

Alice and Jasper at an arms length from each other, just enjoying looking at each other and smiling.

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there and once again,  
I thought I loved you then_

_But now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe, the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

I looked up at my husband and slipped my arms away from his and wrapped them firmly around his mid section in a hug, pressing my forehead into his lapel, inhaling his scent. I heard his soft inhale as he took in mine as well and felt his lips near my ear.

_And I can just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before_

I felt a small pain in the pit of my stomach, hearing those words. A distance dream that would never happen. The feeling subsided and I turned my head slightly, my eyes meeting the sympathetic sad smile of Jasper. I returned the sad smile and rested my head back to its place on Carlisle's chest.

_And now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then_

Silence fell over the dance floor as the music faded, and the indistinct chatter and whispers of other talking, before a slow drum beat of a country song faded in. A song called _{7}Women_. I pulled away from Carlisle, feeling a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, Edwards soft grin met mine.

"May I?" he asked, and Carlisle gave me a soft kiss in the cheek and wandered off. Edward pulled me into a firm grasp. Not romantically, but comforting.

_Well startin' out, the only one you love is mama  
Then you start growin' up and wonderin'  
What made the girls start gettin' pretty  
Then you start carin' 'bout how you're lookin'  
Anything it takes to get 'em lookin'  
Thinkin', "Damn, I gotta get one with me" (ooh ooh)_

_Women, God-given women  
The reason we're livin'  
And lovin' this life, hallelujah  
Women, beautiful women  
We're all better off with 'em  
Right by our sides (ooh ooh)_

I looked slightly around Edwards shoulder and saw Carlisle dancing with Alice. He gave her a little twirl and he giggled. I smiled, and Edward turned his head and glanced as well.

"I think she's trying to bring out a little bit of the 23-year-old in him," Edward chuckled. I laughed quietly, and Edward did the same to me, twirling me once, and pulling my close again.

_Yeah, yeah  
Sixteen, you get them keys to the ride  
Clean it up, gotta make it shine  
Just to pick her up for the first time, yeah-yeah, yeah  
Some girls come and go before you know it  
Learn more with every hand you holdin'  
Just to get you ready for the one that's right  
Yeah, yeah_

_Women, God-given women  
The reason we're livin'  
And lovin' this life, hallelujah  
Women, beautiful women  
We're all better off with 'em  
Right by our sides  
Singin' oh, oh-ooh_

"You know," Edward pulled my attention back to reality, talking over the music, "We really are better with you in our lives. I don't know who I would have become without you, or Bella, or Ness in my life," he said to me. I smiled at him, reaching up with one hand and touching his cheek.

"Still an amazing young man," I assured him, "I'm proud to call you my son," I added, "I'm proud of all of you,"

_Oh (oh), so (so) beautiful  
Singin' oh  
Oh (oh), so (so) beautiful  
(Ooh ooh) bring it on down_

_Women  
Sweet, sweet women (sweet women)  
You keep the world spinnin'  
And love in our eyes, it's what you do  
Talkin' 'bout  
Women, beautiful women  
We're all better off with 'em (woo) right by our sides  
Something' 'bout them, can't live without them_

"Mom?" Edward asked. I raised my eyebrows, "I think… just for tonight… and hear me out… you don't be "mom"," he said, and I furrowed my brow. Edward chuckled, "Just be you. Just 26-year-old you. You might just have a great time on this dancefloor," he added. I laughed.

"I'll take it into consideration," I told him, and we were silent again, the rest of the song.

_Oh  
(Said oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So  
(Said oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Beautiful  
(So beautiful)  
(So let me hear you say)_

_Oh (so beautiful)  
So (So beautiful)  
(So beautiful)  
Beautiful (so perfect, babe)  
(Beautiful, said you're beautiful)_

_Wanna thank you (yeah, yeah)  
Wanna thank you (ooh, ooh)  
For everything, everything you do (yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah)  
Yeah, yeah_

As the music gave way Edward gave me a kind hug and rested one hand on my arm.

"I'll catch up in a bit. But I have a little speech to make," he said as he turned to go but stopped and glanced back, "Might want to get Alice and Rose to pin that train up for you," he added and smiled, walking away. I sighed and shuffled over to the side where my girls were. I didn't even have to ask, they were already knelt on the ground behind me pinning up the lace train with the little hidden clips, up into an elegant overlap in the back. I thanked them as they stood back up.

"What time is it?" I asked Alice, noticed the sun was low in the sky now. Beside her, Jasper slid his sleeve over his wrist and read his watch.

"Almost five," he said, and fixed his sleeve again.

"Wow, time flies," I said, and Jasper smiled.

I felt a hand on my back and turned my head, seeing Carlisle with a soft smile. He gently grasped my shoulders, letting my lean against him as Edward took a microphone from the boy at the sound booth.

"Uh… excuse me… Can I have your attention," he said, and a hush fell over the dancefloor, "Thank you," he said, "Thank you everyone for making the journey to this far corner of what Esme considers her perfect paradise. I know it means so much to the two of them as it does to the rest of our family. For those of you who don't know, half a century ago, Carlisle gifted the island to Esme as a golden wedding anniversary gift. I just wanted to add to that and say, dad, thanks for making our cards and jewelry to mom seem lame. Nothing beats this place. And now my brothers and I have to figure out what tops an island," Edward joke and I laughed, feeling Carlisle shift as he laughed too.

"But in all seriousness, I want to offer a huge congratulations to the people I've been able to call my parents in this life. I may not have been there the first time they met. But to witness the love in their eyes, every time feels like the first. To see their love blossom from something of caution and timidness to the openness and trust they have in each other today is unlike anything I've seen before," he said and looked at the two of us, "Mom, Dad, a hundred years of the love you share is such an incredible thing, and I hope there are hundreds more to come. Happy Anniversary," he finished, and everyone clapped and cheered as he stepped away and came over to us. I embraced him in a tight hug, and Carlisle gave him a pat on the back and thanked him.

Then I heard the voice of the boy at the sound booth,

"Alright everyone. Let's get this party started. I'm here to take requests all night. But first we have a song at the request of our bride, so let's start this off at a moderate pace," he said, and I heard music fill the air again and I smiled, grasping Carlisle's hand and pulling him onto the dancefloor.

He had his chance to play his song for me, not it was my turn. _{8}Forever & Always _was the perfect song of how I felt for him. I pulled him int a loose casual position and began swaying to the beat. He smiled and chuckled.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
Want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
When you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms_

I couldn't help but meet his eyes and smile, and lip sync the words. He chuckled, a light in his eyes.

_And there ain't no way,  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way,  
And there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day_

_Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always_

He twirled me around and I giggled like a child when he pulled me close again.

_Mmmm, baby  
In your heart, I can still hear  
A beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart_

Quickly he caught onto the chorus and was lip syncing it with me, the smiled on our faces wide as could be.

_And there ain't no way,  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way,  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day_

_Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always_

We had shut out the world around us and were just enjoying our strange little slow dance type of waltz.

_In your eyes, (I can still see  
The look of the one) I can still see  
The look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
Else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
Still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way,  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way,  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day_

_Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always_

_Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms._

Carlisle pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck with a chuckle as we backed off the dancefloor.

"Now that was special," the DJ said , "How about a round of applause for the couple," he said and everyone cheered. I smiled, "Now we're gonna keep this party going all through the nice. We got old. We got new. We might have a few you've never heard befroe. But I wanna see everyone up and on this dancefloor at least once. So if you know this hit from 20 years ago I wanna see you doing this dance," he pumped up as I heard some song from 2012 _{9}Gangnam Style _fade in loudly over the speaks and all the wolf boys, the younger ones, and Alice, Emmett, and Ness, ran onto the dancefloor and started doing some strange dance I remember was popular for a while.

I laughed and clapped as I watched them, Carlisle standing by my side. Jake was on the other side of me, rubbing his temple, watching his wife. I smiled, tapping his shoulder,

"Go join her," I encouraged, and he just chuckled, and then ran over to Ness and joined in. It was quite a sight to see, and I had a feeling the party really would last all night.

And indeed, it was lasting. The sun had long since set, lights illuminating the dancefloor, and by 8 pm the energy was still going at full capacity. Mostly the wolf packs and my children. From the Macarena, YMCA, Cha Cha Slide, and Cupid Shuffle, to the Waltz's, Foxtrots, and Swings. I joined in when the girls dragged me into the Macarena, but I had more than enough fun with my Waltz's and Polka's. Alice tried to drag me onto the floor when they started doing the Jive and the Charleston, but I told her there was no way in this dress. But in all honestly, I felt too old to be doing such a silly dance. I had considered Edward's advice, but it seemed odd. Even at a wedding reception, I still felt like the mother figure who had to be reserved a little bit.

I sat in a chair with Rosalie beside me, and Ness, who was taking a short break from dancing to have a snack. Carlisle had wandered across the dancefloor to make small talk with Garrett and Eleazar. But every two minutes on the dot he stole a glance in my direction with just his eyes.

"I can tell you wanna dance," Rose's voice pulled me back and I looked over at her.

"Don't worry, hun," I said, and she shook her head.

"Come on Esme, I know very well you and Carlisle have more skill that some simple slow dance," she pushed. I rolled my eyes and Ness spoke up, half chewed food in her mouth.

"Yeah just go have some fun," she said and went back to her chips. I sighed, knowing they'd keep pressing. In fact, everyone had been pressing me all night. I guess it was time to loosen up just a bit, and maybe show off a touch. I got up from my chair.

"I'll be back," I said to the girls and walked along the edge until I reached the sound booth.

"Hey, Mrs. C. what can I do for you?" the boy asked, raising his voice of the booming music. I smiled.

"Mind if I search for a song?" I asked and the kid turned his laptop so I could look. I search for the song and turned it back to him, "Ok this is gonna sound crazy, but after the next song, can you play this when I'm standing in the middle of the dance floor with my husband." I asked, pointing across the room, and the kid nodded like nothing was odd about that request. I thanked him and walked around the edge, over to my husband.

He was in the middle of a conversation between the two other men about the first time he met Garrett. I tapped his back softly and he turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hello love," he smiled.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, can I borrow my husband for a moment?" I asked and they nodded as I pulled Carlisle aside.

"What can I do for you hun?" he asked, and I looked up at him, a touch nervous about this plan.

"You remember how to Viennese Waltz?" I asked his and he smiled,

"Of course. But this isn't a waltz," he stated, pointing and listening to the song. I smiled.

"No, but…. Just come with me," I said and pulled him over to where I was sitting with the girls before. The song playing was coming to and end and I looked at Rose and Ness. The both smiled.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"We're gonna Waltz," I said, but his look was still unsure, "Que Sera," I said, then his face lit up with realization, and he nodded. I turned as the song playing ended and I walked out onto the dancefloor, anyone in the way seemed to step to the edge, and I nodded at the DJ, who nodded back, and the music filled the air. An old song from '56 called _(10)Que Sera, Sera_. I felt Carlisle's hand grasp mine and we began to dance an old Viennese Waltz routine we learned back in the day. **(AN: Just watch the playlist video for the routine and imagine. It's so enchanting.)**

I became lost in the dance with Carlisle. The twirls and sways, the flowing motion of my dresses skirt. Carlisle's eyes catching mine every chance, and he was beaming. We hadn't danced like this in nearly 60 years. At some point, our days of ballroom dancing had come to a close. It was a few years after Alice and Jasper joined the family in 1950, that escaping to go out and dance became harder and harder. And with five young vampires in the house, all being treated as our children, I fell deeper into the mother role. Until that point, I had always seen Edward, Rose, and Emmett and my kids, though Rosalie and I treated each other more as friends than a parent/child relationship. So, by 1960 we only went out a handful of times a year to dance, usually for hospital benefit galas. But it had been years since we danced like this.

As we finished, the crowd that had circled the dancefloor to watch us erupted into cheers and whoops and whistles. The loudest being Emmett of course. I smiled and let out a relieved laugh that we had not let any of the moves slip our mind. Carlisle pulled me into an embrace in the middle of the dancer floor and then kissed me. My children, and many other people came up to us and were praising us. The DJ didn't stop there and kept the party going for the younger ones as Carlisle and I sat down at table with Edward, Bella, Garret, Kate, and Carmen. Many others, Jacob, Eleazar, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, stood around us.

We were having a nice time visiting when suddenly this song came on and Carlisle just had this huge smile come across his face and he tried to contain laughter, then put his forehead down on the table, chuckling.

"No," he groaned with a laugh.

"What is it?" I asked him, not getting what was so funny and he lifted his head. Edward started chuckling, oblivious getting some sort of glimpse into my husbands' brain that was currently not functioning right.

I listened to the song. I knew it. It was a song from '77. _{11}Stayin' Alive_. It was a good song. One of the few from that awful disco era.

"I don't get," Garrett said. I nodded, because neither did any of us around my husband who was losing it.

"This song," Carlisle said, laughing, "It's the song they teach people to do CPR to," he said, both him and Edward laughing.

"Wait…what?!" I asked, absolutely confused how that was even related. Carlisle tried to control his giggles.

"The beat. If you do compressions to it, it matches the 100 compressions per minute you need to do CPR properly," he managed to explain, finally controlling his laugh. I furrowed my brow, and then to explain further, I had to watch my husband and my telepathic son simultaneously mimic compressions in the air for the entire remainder of the song and laugh. They looked ridiculous but had all of us laughing as they were mouthing the lyrics along as well, just enjoying themselves.

"It's the irony of it that's funny. Someone's dying, and you have to sing 'Stayin' Alive' while you try to keep their heart beating," Carlisle said with a chuckle when the song ended, and he and Edward came come off their comedic timing high. Then Carlisle just had this huge smile on his face for the longest time, clearly imagining it. Edward kept laughing under his breath. I rolled my eyes and got up from my chair, and then placed myself in my husband's lap, my arms slinking around his neck.

"You're so adorably stupid, sometimes. You know that?" I said with a smiled, my forehead pressed to his temp. he smiled and turned his head, kissing my cheek with a soft peck.

"Yes, and you still love me," he replied. Indeed, I did. Very much.


	8. Alone

**AN: The M rating kicks in here. You've been warned.**

**Esme's POV**

The party dragged on for hours. Until 4 in the morning, when those poor pack boys had tired themselves out completely. The DJ had packed up at 3, but the boys just hooked their own music up, entertaining us. The humans, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Emily, they had all crashed not long ago, having Jasper and Alice escort them back to the hotel on the mainland. I was sitting in my seat, my head rested against Carlisle's shoulder, who was in the chair next to me, chatting with some of the pack members sitting with us. Ness was across the table from me, her eyes closed as she mirrored me, her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I think it's time to take Ness to bed," I said, as Jake looked at me, then at Renesmee, and nodded, sitting up straight, and waking Ness. She yawned and Jake helped her up, slipping her coat on, and they hugged us goodbye and headed down to the beach, with the rest of Jake's pack following him.

"I think it's time for us to head out, too" a voice behind me said, and I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Carmen, with the rest of the Denali coven. Kate smiled,

"Yeah it'll be easier with the cover of night still," she said, and I turned to give each one of them a hug.

The remaining 15 of us: Carlisle and I, Jake and Ness, Jakes pack of Seth, Leah, and the four younger pack members, the Denali coven, were still at the reception area all walked down to the beach to see them off.

Standing on the shore in the dark, I hugged everyone goodbye one last time as they all climbed onto the boat. Carlisle and I stood holding hands and waving as the boat faded from view. Then we turned and headed up the beach toward the house.

Carlisle scooped me up before my hand could push the door open, and I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as he backed into the door to open it, and set me down inside with a smile. I kissed his lips softly for a moment before he squeezed my hand as followed casual behind me as I headed to out room. I wanted nothing more than to get this dress off and put on something more comfortable. I stopped at the foot of our bed, sitting down to fish my heels out from under the gown. Carlisle wandered over to the closet and slipped his suit jacket off, hanging it up. He turned and smiled at me as I set my shoes on the floor, and he pulled his tucked in shirt out of his waistband, and slowly began undoing his tie. I Started playing with the clip-on earring I had in, and pulled them off, getting up from my spot to place them safely in my jewellery case. I reached behind me but couldn't reach the zipper between my shoulder blades. I looked up and saw Carlisle in the mirror behind me.

"Let me help," he said kindly and carefully undid the little zipper down my back, the dress becoming loose. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and kissed my scar. I sighed, feeling his hands on my bare back slip around to my ribcage, touching me softly. I smiled at his reflection and his eyes met mine. They were growing darker, as were mine. I tried to distract him from his lust just a little longer.

"So who was your priest friend?" I asked him, watching him kiss me in the mirror. He smiled against my skin,

"Just a friend," he said softly. A thought occurred to me,

"Does… does he know?" I asked, worried about the answer. Carlisle sighed slightly and nodded. My eyes widened in panic, but I felt his hands rub me softly to calm me.

"Yes, but don't worry about it sweetie," he assured me and I decided to not press the subject further.

"Let me get out of this thing, and into something more appropriate," I said, and he reluctantly slipped his hands away. I turned around, holding my dress to my body, and rummaged through my clothes until I found a pair of white lounge pants and a navy blue, long sleeve, off the shoulder baggy shirt. Grabbing a pair of underwear, I carried my clothes into the bathroom and quickly changed into my clothing, scrubbed my makeup off, and brushed out my hair.

When I exited the bathroom, my gown slung over my arm, Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room, one hand running through his hair. He was shirtless, wearing only lounge sweats. Something he only ever wore here. His other hand was scrolling across the screen of his phone. I walked past him to slip my wedding gown back into its garment bag, zipping it up and hanging it next to Carlisle's tux.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I sat on my side of the bed. Carlisle shook his head and set his phone down on the side table.

"Just Alice," he laughed, coming and standing in front of me. I looked up at him and chuckled,

"Let me guess, "have a good time," or something else along that line?" I asked him and he nodded, I chuckled, slipping my hands around his waist and pulling him close, resting my face against his smooth, muscular body. His fingers ran through my hair, pulling it ever so slightly as he played with it. I moaned, barely audible.

"Tired?" he asked, and I lifted my head.

"Mentally, yeah, it's been a long day. My brain just needs a break," I replied, and laid back into my pillow, one hand under my cheek. Carlisle smiled down at me and I reached my arms up towards him like a child, making a "grabby hands" motion. "Come cuddle your wife," I said in a half groan and a pout on my lips. Carlisle chuckled, leaning down and crawling over me, slipping he arms around me and spooning my body.

"Better?" he said softly in my ear, pulling my hair out of the way, softly kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Much," I sighed, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling.

"I can do you one even better," he stated, and I felt his hand slip up my shirt and cup my breast.

"Carlisle," I breathed out with a moan, as I rolled over in our spoon to face him, forcing him to pull his hand away. I touched his cheek softly, and brushed a tuft of his blonde hair off his forehead, "I know…that you're tense, and anxious… Just slow down. We have two whole weeks alone," I assured him. He smiled softly, and I slung my arm over and rested it on his chest, nestling my face into the crook of his neck, as he relaxed on his back.

"I love you," he said to me, kissing my temple. I kissed the side of his neck, "Let me please you," he begged, his hand running up my hip and along my curves. I smirked at him, propping myself up on my elbow.

"One condition," I smirked back at him, and he raised an eyebrow, prompting me to continue, "While we're here, I want to change things up a bit," I said.

"What? Like you wanna be kinky?" he asked, unsure, and I shook my head.

"No…well yes… Look… tonight was amazing, letting loose," I told him, "But when Edward and I were dancing, he told me to "Act my age," saying "I might enjoy it," and…I've been thinking about it all night while we were dancing, having the kind of fun we haven't had in decades," I explained, "Just for the two weeks, while we're alone. Let's not… act like the parents we see ourselves as," I said, and he also propped himself up on both his elbows, "Let's just act our age…Be 23…treat me like I'm 26 again," I begged him. He smiled, and then it formed into a smirk as he laid back down again, tossing his hands behind his head as a rest.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, and quickly pulled myself up to straddle his lap. Running my hands up his pecks. I was getting excited myself. I leaned in closer to him, but still far enough away that it was a tease because he couldn't kiss me.

"I want you to be careless with me," I said, and then inched slightly closer, smiling just wide enough to let him see my tongue run over the tips of my top teeth, letting them glisten with the venom pooling in my mouth, and then whispered to him, "I want you, to tell me what you're gonna do to me,"

We were both frozen in place, staring into one another's eyes. I could see the colour draining from his. The were a deep burnt umber, almost brown-like in colour. The burn growing in my throat just now becoming evident to me. We would need to feed soon. But not right now. For now, I would tame my bloodlust with the lust I had for my husband.

I dipped my head, kissing up from his collar bone to his jaw. His hands grasped my hips, pulling me closer.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. I kissed back down his torso and I heard a barely audible growl in his throat. I looked up at him and sat up, leaning my forearms on his body, resting on him.

"The girls and I were talking the other day, and I guess I've been stewing in the conversation for a while," I admitted, and he looked a bit confused, "We're not creative," I added.

"What, like… roleplay?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I shrugged,

"Roleplay, dirty talk, dominating, submitting," I listed off, biting my bottom lip, and then kissed his exposed throat again. "Well," he groaned, running his fingers up my sides, pulling my shirt with them, "I definitely think you would be a sexy dominant," he said. I chuckled, and shook my head, as he pulled my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side. His eyes fell to my bare chest. Then he stretched up and took one of my nipples in his mouth, his hands still roaming my body.

"Carlisle," I moaned, closing my eyes, as he sucked roughly on my breast. An involuntary sound erupted softly from my throat. A sound I could only compare to a cat purring. Part of our animalistic nature.

"Mmh… baby," my lust driven husband mumbled against my skin, "I love when you purr like that," he whispered. I smiled, and then looked down at him. His eyes met mine and I bit my lip again.

"Dominate me," I said firmly. Carlisle smiled and, in a few seconds, had flipped our positions. He was now hovering above me, and I was on my back, my head pressed into the pillow. Then he started kissing me like I had to him, across my chest and up my throat. Finally, he trailed a kiss down my stomach, and pulled my lounge pants off, trailing kisses down my right leg as he slid them down. I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on my body. As he tossed my sweats to the floor, he began placing kisses on my feet. His lips tickled my sensitive skin. "Carlisle," I moaned, and he kissed his way back up my leg, stopping at the waistband of the purple panties I had changed into earlier.

"You want it?" he asked, his voice seductive. I nodded, with a whimper, practically begging for it without words, "Tell me," he commanded firmly. I was trying to control my lustful, though unnecessary, breathing.

"Touch me….please," I begged, "Pleasure me," I whined. Carlisle smirked and crawled up to seal our lips together in a rough kiss, and he slipped his hand under the fabric, and smirked against my lips.

"Already soaked," he commented as he slipped his index and middle finger into me. I gasped with the pleasure. Having not being touched in almost 6 weeks by my husband, and supressing all my sexual desires and needs, having him touch me now, it was like opening a damn.

"Carlisle," I cried out in ecstasy. I couldn't get much more out. His fingers pumped in and out of me slowly, making me squirm from the feeling. He dipped his head to my neck and kissed my jaw. My fingers curled into the sheets, as he did, "Oh god," I exhaled, as one finger found my clit, "Carlisle, please," I begged him, and he pulled his fingers out, looking me in the eyes as he cleaned them off in his mouth.

"God you taste amazing," he whispered, and I moaned.

"I need you," I begged again, "I need you, Carlisle. It's been too long," I moaned. He looked down at me, his eyes near black. Then he smirked.

"Still want me to tell you what I'm gonna do to you? Or are you gonna beg me for it?" he asked, biting his lip. I moaned loudly, and then he whispered in my ear, "Beg me, baby girl," and I whimpered.

"God, Carlisle, fuck me! Please," I demanded. He chuckled at my demand, and slid himself down my body, pulling my panties off, and placing himself between my legs. I could feel his arousal pressing hard against the constraint of his pants. I pulled my legs up, enabling myself to curl my toes into his elastic waistband, and force the sweats down his thighs. He groaned as my foot grazed his groin, and he kicked his pants onto the floor. He hovered over me, holding himself up with on hand, and grasping his arousal with the other, and guided himself into me.

I gasped as he entered me with a slow thrust. He continued slowly until my body accustomed to his length, before he became thrusting faster, at a comfortable pace. I tried to bite back my moans, but Carlisle was grunting and moaning with each thrust.

"Esme," Carlisle groaned. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his blonde locks. I moaned and whimpered as he tensed up. I knew he wouldn't last long. I wouldn't either. The sexual tension was already so incredibly built up.

"Carlisle…I can't…I can't hold on," I cried out, feeling my climax building. He lowered his head and gentle sank his teeth into the scar on my neck, applying a pressure to the already sensitive area that made me sink my nails into the flesh of his back. His love bite caused me to spill over the edge as I climaxed, my walls clamping down around his length, pulsating. I threw my head back into the pillow and cried his name as the wave of pleasure washed over me multiple times. "Oh god Carlisle," I moaned as the wave slowed but he continued thrusting until he also released his pent-up tension. He grunted and moaned, his face scrunching up that way it always did as his arms fought to hold his body above me while climaxing. I embraced the feeling of the hot venom that spilled into me, welcoming it.

When he finally collapsed with exhaustion, barely holding himself up. I had semi recovered from my climax and as he pulled out of me, I took the advantage to roll us over and I straddled him.

"Love," he breathed out, as I rested my hands on his chest. I smiled softly and leaned down gently peppering his many scars with kisses. I had memorized them over the years, and they were ever unchanged by time. The two half bites that lined his right bicep, and one on his shoulder that looked as if teeth had only grazed it and left a line. And the worst one was placed between his shoulder and neck. It was messy and looked painful. It was hidden by the collar of his dress shirts, but ever so slightly exposed when he wore t-shirts. I softly ghosted my index finger over the worse scar. Unlike his scar, mine was clean, precisely placed, and had not left a hugely noticeable scar. It was fairly flush with my skin. Carlisle's was not. It was rough and textured. I often reminded me of the scars that Jasper had.

Carlisle closed his eyes as I touched it. I rarely did this, fearing it was causing him pain, though he had never admitted it. But sometimes when I had the opportunity to take in his body in its entirety, it held a deep curiosity over me that I couldn't turn away from.

I must have touched a sore spot, because Carlisle tried to hide a wince, but I had seen it clear as day.

"Sorry," I said softly and laid a gentle kiss to the other side of his neck. He reached over and pulled the covers up and over our bodies. I slipped off of him but kept cuddled up to the right side of his body, his one arm behind my neck, and my right arm laying on his chest. My eyes fell back to his deepest scar. His eyes were closed, and I wasn't sure if he could tell I was staring.

"Does it hurt that much?" I asked, tenderly, afraid of possibly offending him by asking. I had never actually asked him in our hundred years of marriage. I just assumed it did the way he would occasionally rub it with his hand and I consciously avoided the areas. Carlisle nodded slightly.

"It's always stung a little. But I've learned to ignore that constant faint sting. It's touching it that hurts the most," he explained and lifted his left hand, reaching across and pointing at one part of the mark. The deepest part. "A human beings canine, or eye teeth, aren't much different from the stereotypical vampire fangs. They're the longest and sharpest teeth, and even more so as a vampire. I fought the vampire when he bit me. I guess it was the squirming that made it worse," he explained. I pressed my lips to his shoulder with a sad look in my eyes.

"Sorry I didn't last long," I said, wincing slightly. He chuckled and turned his head, kissing my forehead.

"Don't apologize. It's been quite a while. We both weren't going to last very long," he said, stroking my hair with the hand that was behind my neck, "What time is it?" he asked, and I sat up, reaching across his body, my bare chest grazing his. I lifted his phone, illuminating the screen.

"6:30," I said, setting his phone back down and pulled myself up to straddle him, laying on his chest. He smiled at me, and I leaned in and rubbed our noses together and giggled. Carlisle's hands slipped around my waist and then slid down until he cupped my butt and squeezed it softly.

"Your eyes are almost black," he said, looking into my eyes. His were too.

"We both need to hunt. It's been almost a week," I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"We should head to the mainland before 9 then. Before it gets to hot and the deer hide for the day," he reminded me. I sighed and hovered above him.

"We still have a few hours," I said with a smirk. He smiled up at me and I lowered my lips to his ear, nibbled on his earlobe, "Do me again," I told him in a confident and commanding tone. He took fractions of a second to pin me beneath him and slip inside me again. I gasped as he bit my neck to distract me and let out a little giggle as we continued through the rise of the morning sun.


	9. Feral Love

**Carlisle's POV**

Miles deep into the unoccupied jungle, I sped in between tree's, dipping around vines and prancing over fallen logs. Esme was ever so slightly in front of me, running just as fast. Her brown hair flying behind her as she gracefully jumped around every obstacle in her path. She would glance back at me and giggle every few seconds. Suddenly a scent hit my nose. A strong scent of a jaguar. Similar to that of the mountain lion we used to hunt in America. I glanced at my wife as we both ran in the direction of the scent, as we neared closer, I saw the flash of black and yellow jump across our path several hundred feet ahead. Esme spotted it as well and she took off running at top speed. Only one jaguar though. I held my breath, blocking the scent from my nose, though with my thirst at an extreme, my throat begged me to let the scent back in. I knew if we both chased the feline down our instructs would kick in and we'd fight for it. I decided to let her have the jungle cat, and I slowed my run down so she sped ahead of me. I followed her from a distance. She didn't look back at me, determined to get the cat; her instincts had already taken over her senses. I watched her leap and bound, zig-zagging between trees, herding the cat the way she wanted, like a dog with sheep.

Suddenly she saw an opportunity as the cat ran up a ledge in attempt to leap over her, but she was one step ahead, and ran at a tree, pushing off it and parkouring, intercepting the jaguar mid leap off the ledge. I pulled myself to a grinding halt, digging my heels into the mossy jungle floor and watched from nearly 50 feet away as my wife tackled this 150lb, angry cat around its torso. It howled and hissed at her, biting at her arms, but doing no damage, except tearing her clothing. She growled loudly and violently sank her teeth deep into the fur and flesh of the animal, and it collapsed, its blood draining so fast it had gone into shock. Its fighting gave out quickly and it fell limp in 20 seconds.

It wasn't until Esme drained the cat entirely that she collapsed from her crouched, hunching, predatorial position over her prey, to her hands and knees on the mossy dirt ground, dropping her clutch of the cat's flesh. I approached her at a human pace from behind as she turned and sat down beside the dead animal. She looked up at me, her left sleeve torn open, claw marks on her pants, her hair frazzled from running, and blood splattered lightly across her face. I chuckled, looking down at her, my hands in my pockets. She was pulling a piece of fur off her tongue.

"Damn that one put up a fight," she sighed, exasperated and stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. I chuckled and reached up, fixing her hair, pulling stray fur out of it.

"That was pretty hot," I chuckled, and she smiled widely, the inside of her mouth still covered in blood. She clutched my shirt in her hand with a smirk.

"Well if you want…" she purred, licking her teeth. I laughed, touching a hand to her neck.

"Now, love…" I scolded her teasingly. She giggled and I looked to her arm, "You got pretty roughed up," I laughed, reaching for her sleeve and ripping off the dangling fabric.

"Hey!" she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's beyond repair love," I told her. I pulled her into an embrace and looked at her eyes, the color slowly returning a bright gold, "You're a mess," I added, and tried wiping the blood splatters from her cheeks and lips with my thumb, only smearing it more. So I leaned in and gently licked the blood from her face. Any human would find it strange notion, licking food from your partners face. But in the eyes of mates hunting, it was like mated animals grooming each other. Esme closed her eyes and smiled gently as my tongue ran softly over her cheek, my venom clearing the blood. I captured her lips in mine last, sucking the remaining blood off her lips as I kissed her. I couldn't help myself, and deepened our kiss, making her moan softly. Her mouth takes of fresh blood; it was intoxicating. I involuntarily growled, my body begging me to find food of my own. She pulled her lips from mine.

"Go find something Carlisle," she told me, turning and bending down to pick up the huge corpse left from her meal by its paws. She half slung it over her shoulder like a backpack, "I'll clean this up," she added and wandered away from me, dragging the jaguar corpse. I chuckled. Such a tiny woman dragging such a big animal. It was a sight.

I turned and ran into the forest. About a mile away from were we had been I picked up the faint snorting of a small pampas deer herd. Odd that a herd had wandered into the jungled area as the were more native to open grass lands. But I took the opportunity and swiftly tracked the herd down, bringing me to a clearing where they stood, nibbling on moss. I hid out of sight, crouching behind fallen trees. And waited for one to separate ever so slightly form the group before I made my attack, ambushing the deer and snapping its neck, killing it within seconds, as the rest of the herd darted. I quickly drained the deer's blood, coming out of my attack, my outfit much more intact than my wife's. Recovering from the bloodlust and feeling the burn subside, I quickly disposed of the corpse and headed back to my wife.

Esme was perched on a fallen tree, waiting my return. She smiled at me.

"Deer?" she asked, and I nodded, "Thought so. Not even a drop of blood on you," she commented. I chuckled.

"You just got too feisty with that poor cat," I teased her, taking her hands and pulling her too her feet. She smirked.

"I thought you liked it when I hunted roughly. You said it was a turn on," she reminded me of what I had told her nearly 50 years ago.

"It is," I smirked, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

As we walked back at a human pace through the jungle, back to the road where we had hidden the car, Esme looked over at me.

"You know I feel bad I can't give you your anniversary gift until we get back home," she randomly mentioned. I looked over at her as I hopped over a rock.

"It's fine. Your gift hasn't even arrived yet," I admitted to her. She looked over at me,

"That makes me feel a bit better," she said with a chuckled and I smiled

When we made it back to the car, Esme quickly changed into a clean top from the "hunting bag" we always travelled with when away from home. And we drove back to the docks, racing against the weather as the cloud cover was begging to part in the early afternoon.

Just as we arrived back at the island, the sun broke through the clouds and Esme fell down on her butt in the sand, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes. I smiled down at her. She was soaking up the sun.

"Why not put on a swim suit?" I suggested, "We can go for a swim," I offered, and she opened her eyes, beaming up at me, and nodded. I extended a hand and helped her to her feet, our hands interlocked, swaying as we marched through the sand and up to the house.

**Esme's POV**

As I reached my arms behind my neck, tying the string of my bikini top, I heard Carlisle exiting the bathroom form behind me. I turned around, looking up and lowering my hands as I finally got the string fixed in place. I smiled at my husband, who was standing in just a pair of grey swim trunks, hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded with a grin as I took his hand and pulled him after me, out the double door and thought the sand, down to the water. I smiled as the waves touched my toes and curled around my ankles, and I turned, pulling Carlisle into the water with me. He smiled as we walked further out, the water rising until it passed my chest. Then I sunk beneath water, letting it swallow me. Carlisle only followed, never letting go of my hand. I smiled at him as his eyes met mine underwater. The bright afternoon sky above us illuminated the shallow water. I let go of my husband's hand and swam away from him, swimming further out and diving deeper, dragging my fingers through the sand and rocks. Carlisle swam up behind me, circling me, smiling. He toyed with my hair, as it floated around me, suspended as if gravity had left earth. Or like a mermaid. I swam closer to him and cupped his face, kissing his lips, and then swam away with a giggle. Carlisle followed me, stay beside me as we sawm around each other. One could have said we looked like mermaids of fairy tales. Or dolphins mating. Suddenly he scooped something off the sandy floor and put it in his pocket. I gave him a curious look and he just smiled, and continued swimming around me. Until we finally headed back towards shore.

"Carlisle," I giggled as we ran around in the shallows, him splashing me, and me trying to get away from his splashes. I turned away to avoid another splash and suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to a wet body. Lips pressed to my neck, kissing roughly. Our soaked forms sparkled in the bright beams of sunlight. His hands groped me softly, sliding up and down my down, and as his palms cupped my breasts with a touch so tender and loving, but full of lust, I gasped in pleasure, "Love?" I asked, as he placed long kisses on my bare shoulder.

"Yes mi amor?" he asked. I smiled at his use of Spanish. His name calling in foreign languages was such a turn on. I moaned softly,

"I want you to do things to me," I whispered in a sultry voice, and I felt his arousal begin to press into my backside, "Dirty things," I added, and turned to face him, "Sexy things,".

He smirked and crashed his lips to mine, pulling my hips to grind against his. I slipped my hands behind his neck and he grabbed my hips and lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his hips, and he started walking towards the house.

I kissed him hard until he bent over, and my back was flat on the granite counter in the kitchen. I had moments to realize what was happening before he pulled my bottoms off and tossed them to the floor. And before I could protest at him for advancing so quickly, he was feverishly kissing and sucking the inside of my thighs.

"Carlisle," I moaned, as he teased me with his lips. Then he came up from my thighs and pulled at my top, pulling the strings loose and tossing the top aside as well, and bent over me, diving in to suck on my breast, kissing and nibbling it roughly. "Oh god," I whimpered quietly, and he cupped a hand between my legs, "Carlisle!" I shouted in surprise as he suddenly grabbed me and flipped me over, my chest flattened beneath me. He started running his hands up and down my sides, massaging my bare ass every time he reached it. And without warning a finger entered me and I gasped loudly. He quickly slipped in another and an Involuntary cry of ecstasy left my lips.

"Moan," he whispered commandingly, bending over me to bite gently on my earlobe. I did, loudly, as he wiggled his fingers around, putting pressure in one area and making me squirm.

"Please," I begged him, "Take me our bed and fuck me," I pleaded. Carlisle roughly pulled me off the counter and scooped me up, and in seconds, my back had the sheets pressed to it and my husband had me pinned to the mattress, my head deep into the pillow. I moaned as he kissed from my neck down to my navel, and then he shocked me again, as he spread my legs and dipped his to my core, tonguing me with a lust filled fury. "Carlisle," I cried out, my voice higher than usual. I was involuntarily panting from ecstasy that was coursing through me. My fingers reached down and curled into his frazzled, damp, blonde locks. I fought the pleasure building within, determined to hold on longer than the first time. The tension was not as high this time, but the feelings were. The pleasure built to a point where I felt the need to just let it happen and climax, but Carlisle stopped as soon as he felt me tense up in the slightest. My body cried for the feeling back.

He crawled up my body and I noticed when I felt his flesh against mine, he had dropped his swim shorts at some point between the kitchen and the bed. As he slithered up my body, I took the opportunity to kiss his bare skin until he hovered over me. That's when I felt his had reach down and guide himself inside me.

"Oh god," I moaned loudly and bit my lip. The familiar but always welcoming feeling filled me as he stayed still for several moments while inside me. He had paused far too long, and I decided it was my chance to take control. I rolled us over and was straddling him. I wasted no time as he sat halfway up, sucking and kissing my breast as I rocked my hips on him.

"Esme," he whispered against my skin. I ran my hands up his arms and they came to rest on each side of his neck. I leaned in and ran index finger along his jaw before capturing his lips in mine, and when I gently bit his bottom lip, a growl escaped his throat. I smirked and as I returned to rocking my hips, I started bouncing slowly, Carlisle grasped my hips and started thrusting in sync with me.

"Fuck, oh god, yes!" I cried loudly. Carlisle started grunting softly, and that just made me moan loudly and start bouncing faster. Seeing my usually refined and kept together husband get vocal, in any way, in bed, it was my favourite turn on. For several minutes, the room was filled with the sounds of our moans and cries as Carlisle thrust into me. Shortly after I felt his body begin to tense and I forced myself to stop. Carlisle whined when I climbed off him.

"Es, baby," he protested, and I giggled, pushing on his chest so he'd lean back. He hesitated but laid back into his pillow, and I kissed down his body until I was hovering over his rock-solid arousal. I smirked up at my husband, who was retuning the look, with a half smirk and have pleased smile.

**Carlisle's POV**

Her eyes stayed locked to mine as she slowly took the tip of my length in her mouth and started sucking gently. I couldn't help but start breathing deeply and involuntary moans escape my throat. The deeper she took me in her mouth, the harder it became to control my panting, in attempt to control myself.

I reached with one hand and ran it through her brunette hair, the other gripping the sheets gentle.

"Esme, fuck baby," I breathed lustfully as she took my entire length, and I looked up at the ceiling, my jaw slack, and playing with my girl's hair. My eyes tried to focus on anything that would keep me from climaxing. The ceiling, the linen hanging off the four-poster bed frame, anything. When she moaned, the vibrations were sent up my body and I thought multiple times I would lose it.

"Carlisle," Esme lifted her head for only a moment to catch my attention. I looked down at her and she had that look in her eyes, that soft, encouraging look, "Relax, hun," she said in a soft voice. I let out a deep exhale, and finally I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. She kept going for several more minutes before I was at my wits ends of being teased. I grasped Esme's cheeks and lifted her head from my length, pulling her up towards me and she smiled, about to kiss me. But before she could, I grabbed her and flipped her beneath me, onto her stomach, pinning her wrists to the sheets. She moaned loudly, crying my name as I took her from behind. I bent close and kissed her scar, making her moan louder as I thrusted.

I loved taking her like this. But not for reasons most men would enjoy it. Not for the dominance, or power, or masculinity. I enjoyed this because it truly showed how much she trusted me. To be held down in this position and allow me to fuck her.

I thought back to many decades ago. It wasn't until 1972, when I had gifted her the island for our 50th anniversary, that she asked me to take her this way. To fill her memory with happy, pleasurable thoughts of me, and not of her abuser of many years, as she had explained. The grief and pain she had been put through, as a human, that awful man that had taken away her innocence in the most brutal of ways, and then remembering as a vampire, it had taken her no time at all to trust me with her body, but 50 years to allow her mind to forget her abuse.

"Carlisle," she moaned, and I felt her body tense, and beneath my grasp, her fingers violently curling into the fragile fabric sheets. I let go of her wrists, moving my lips to her ear, one hand grasped the top of the headboard, the wood creaking in protest under my palm, and one hand slipped down under her stomach and down, between her legs, finding her clit.

"Come," I whispered as soft yet firmly as I could, and as I wiggled my finger slightly, she started to shake, before he body clamped down on me and she screamed out my name.

"Carlisle!" she cried as wave after wave hit her while I kept thrusting, and her body was bucking against me, completely out of her control, riding her orgasm out. And then I had to let go, climaxing as well, and the wood beneath my one palm gave out and splintered. Esme jumped slightly at the sound, but I let go of the broken wood and kissed her neck to console her. As her body relaxed, I pulled out of her and she turned her head slightly and smiled softly at me. I pressed my lips to her cheek, and she rolled over, looking up at me as I stayed hovering over her. She reached up, pulling my lips to hers and giggled softly.

"I love you," I whispered to her. She smiled.

"Carlisle?" she asked, and I gave her a soft look, "I love you more than I could ever tell you," she said. I kissed her soft. She was right, there never could be enough words to explain how much we loved each other.

I rolled off my wife and laid beside her. She propped herself up on her elbows, and reached a hand up, running it through my hair. I chuckled at her, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my chest and kissing her forehead. Then I started thinking, and I chuckled to myself. Esme lifted her head from the crook of my neck.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, her fingers dancing across my lips and jaw slowly. I kissed her fingertips as they grazed my lip.

"Was that different enough for you?" I asked her and she laughed lightly.

"We'll have to see," she told me, "We have 12 more days here… anything could happen,"


	10. Curiosity

**AN: That YouTube playlist still applies to the rest of the story, by the way, so keep that link from Chapter 6 handy.**

**Esme's POV**

The next morning, after the sun had risen high into the sky, Carlisle had offered to play a game of chess. So on the sand, down near the water, we set up a game of chess on a blanket, and played casually as we chatted. A question came to mind as I looked out to the water crashing softly on the sand, ten feet form us.

"What did you find in the water yesterday?" I asked my husband. He looked up at me from across the blanket, mid moving his chess piece. He smiled and set his piece down, knocking my bishop over.

"Oh," he said, and shifted, reaching into the pocket of his swim shorts he had put back on this morning. He pulled out a large rock shaped thing, but it was a deep blue and the sun caught it, the rock sparkling like us, "I thought it was a piece of glass at first," he said, and held it up. It was roughly the size of a 50 pence coin, then he placed it in my hand, "Turns out, it's a sapphire," he told me, and I looked down at the large gemstone in my palm. I gasped. It was absolutely incredible. It looked as if it had fallen out of a necklace setting.

"Carlisle, it's incredible," I said softly, in awe, as I looked up at him, "And it's huge," I added, handing it back to him. he held it in his fingers and turned it, inspecting it.

"Yes, and if it's real, somebody lost a very expensive gem," he explained. I looked at him, curious.

"How expensive?" I asked. He held it up to the sun, the light making it glimmer, and I stared at it, wonderstruck.

"I'd have to take it to an expert who values these things. But taking a guess with the knowledge I have of buying rings…It could be worth a few hundred, or a few hundred thousand dollars," he said, and my jaw fell open.

"Oh my gosh," I said in shock, "And you shoved it in your pocket? Like its's loose change?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled.

"Love, it's not like we need the money out of it. And if it's synthetic it might not be worth any more than $80," he said. I sighed. He was right, but still, it was so beautiful. I held out my hand to him.

"At least let me put it in my jewelry case, to keep it safe until we get home," I said, and he shrugged, giving me the gem. I ran inside, to our room, and rooted through my bag, putting the gem safely away with my rings and necklaces, and then back out to my husband, who was waiting patiently for me. "Now, where were we?" I asked with a smile, sitting back down.

Carlisle smiled sweetly at me.

"I believe it was your move, my dear," he said, and I nodded, taking one of my pawns and moving it a space. Carlisle furrowed his brow, and I looked at him, curious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he ran one hand through his blonde locks.

"You've seemed to have lost interest in our game, love," he told me, and pointed to my piece I had just moved, "You could have taken my queen," he added. I looked at the board and sighed.

"Oh," I whispered. I hadn't noticed. Carlisle reached across out game and his hand lifted my chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, and my eyes met his. Golden and enchanting.

"It's really nothing," I tried to assure him, so he'd drop the conversation. Carlisle pushed out game aside and moved closer to me, and rested a hand on my cheek, and the other on my arm. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his palm.

"Tell me my love," he said softly. I looked at him, unsure if he would be ok with what he wanted to know. I sighed, and took his hand in mine, kissing it softly.

"Just give me a bit more time to think about it first," I requested, "Then I promise, I'll tell you," I added, and he nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence between us before he leaned in and captured my lips, kissing me roughly. He pulled me too my knees and we knelt there, kissing in an embrace, lost in our own word.

"Esme," Carlisle whispered to me, in a lust laced tone. I giggled, knowing what he was trying to do. I pulled away from his lips and rested my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Relax Carlisle," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry my love. I just find it incredibly difficult to resist you," he admitted, his arms holding me tightly.

"Carlisle…baby, I have such an insatiable craving for you as well…Every moment," I began and he looked down at me as I lifted my head from his neck, "But I enjoy moments like these just a much," I added. Carlisle gave me a kind smile. I glanced over and noticed that most of the chess pieces of out game had been knocked over when Carlisle had moved the board. I gave a lighthearted chuckle and Carlisle looked over as well.

"I'm sorry darling. I messed up our game," he apologized. I stood up in front of him, holding both of his hands. He looked up at me for a moment before standing as well.

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggested, and I saw a glimmer and a smirk on Carlisle's face. I rolled my eyes with a sarcastic scoff, and dropped my husband's hands, beginning to gather the chess pieces and slipping them back into their slots beneath the board. Carlisle crouched and helped me, picking up the packed chess board as I shook the sand from the blanket and folded it over my arm, and walked with him back into the house.

I tossed the blanket on the wicker chair inside, and turned to my husband, who was tucking the chess board away in its place. When he turned back to me paced over and gently touched my arms, pulling me into a loose embrace.

"So, what would you like to do, since I ruined our chess game?" he asked me, rubbing our noses together with a smile. I looked up at him with innocent eyes of a puppy and bit my bottom lip.

"Dance with me?" I asked in a sweet tone, resting my hands on his chest. He chuckled.

"With no music?" he questioned. I giggled, and brushed past him, picking my phone up from the coffee table, and taking it over to the sound system that sat on the shelf where Carlisle has put the chess board away, and plugged connected my phone. About 10 years ago, Alice had insisted vacationing on the island was too quiet and had this sound system installed. It was way too much. I mean her and Emmett had come up with this set up that was capable of play all our music from over the years. Vinyl's, 8-tracks, tapes, CD's, and auxiliary cord, and Bluetooth for our phones. All hooked up to these high-quality speakers. The grand mahogany cupboard that the system sat upon, held a collection of music mediums from over the past century. I scrolled through my music and pressed the song I was looking for, and then turned up the volume, so it filled the room. I smiled and turned back to my husband. There was a smirk on his face. He had his hands in his pockets. I giggled listening to the beat of _{12} Islands in the Stream _play around me. I paced towards him and as my hands pressed against his chest, and his chuckled at me, embracing me in a slowly dance form, he mouthed the words with a grin.

_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside, there was somethin' going on_

I giggled and copied him, except I decided to actually sing the female lyrics. We swayed to the beat, stepping side to side, and smiled at each other as we did.

_"You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got somethin' goin' on"_

Soon I had him singing softly as well. I felt like I was lost in the music, dancing with my husband in my arms.

_"Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication  
All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation  
We ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah"_

Carlisle gave me a little twirl, causing me to laugh, the hugest smiled plastered across my face. He pulled me close again. And press his lips close to my forehead.

"_Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah"_

Carlisle lifted one hand to run it through my hair, and then brushed a stray piece of my bangs out of my eyes, his soft golden eyes staring into mine as I lifted a hand to his cheeks, touching it gently, and sang the next verse to him.

"_I can't live without you if the love was gone  
Everything is nothin' if you got no one  
And you did walk in tonight  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing"_

And then joined me, rubbing our noses together

_But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the message is clear  
This could be the year for the real thing_

_No more will you cry  
Baby, I will hurt you never  
We start and end as one, in love forever  
We can ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah_

Carlisle leaned in and sealed our lips, with intention of a gentle, loving kiss. But I reciprocated a stronger kiss, cupping both sides of his neck and it very quickly became a heated kiss.

_Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah_

_Sail away  
Oh, come sail away with me_

_Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah_

_Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah_

We had completely ignored the rest of the music as it played in the background of our heavy make-out in the middle of the sitting area. As the song faded out quietly, my lips parted from his and I opened my eyes, his matching orbs, now a shade darker, stared back at me, only inches away. I smiled at him, mesmerized. It was only as the next song on my phone kicked in that I pulled away from him abruptly and giggled. Carlisle laughed, and started grooving slightly to the tune of _{13} Sugar, Sugar. _I smiled as he grabbed my arms and made me start dancing as he mouthed the lyrics goofily.

_Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you_

_Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you_

I couldn't help but giggle at how cute my husband was being. And so oddly out of character. But it was cute none the less. Carlisle gave me a little twirl and pulled me close again, embracing as we danced.

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to  
(I just can't believe it's true)_

_Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you  
Ah honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you_

_When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
(Pour your sweetness over me)_

We just goofed off and grooved to the rest of the song, Carlisle pulling me into his arms.

"Carlisle?" I asked, pulling away and walking to pause the music before the next shuffled song began.

"Esme," he said in a cheeky tone. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"If I show you something, you have to promise to at least have an open mind," I asked him. He nodded, and I took his hand, pulling him after me and stopped at the foot of our bed. Carlisle stood still, hands on his hips as I opened my suit case, reaching past all the clothing and pulling out the hard, plastic case and setting it on the bed. Carlisle stood adjacent to me.

"What that?" he asked, nonchalantly putting his hands in his pockets. I sighed and started to unzip it.

"I don't know what Alice saw, and I don't know how she managed to sneak this into my bag. But I found it the morning of the wedding and…" I looked up at Carlisle, and then back down at the case, "It's been in the back of my mind, bothering me since then," I added with a quick flip of the case, opening it up to reveal its contents. Carlisle stood awkwardly, staring at it, his lips pursed, but when I glanced over at him, a secret smile had turned up in the corner of his mouth, and then he let out and exasperated chuckled.

"Well….I think we will have to a little chat with our psychic child," he said, and I nervously laughed.

"So…do we…use them?" I asked, uncomfortably taking in every single content. The case looked like a mini collection in itself. None of which I had accidently come across before, so I was praying they were all new, and not a borrowed stash.

Carlisle glanced over at me, his face just as unsure. He ran a hand though his hair slowly. If someone were to walk in right now, it probably would have looked like the two of us were attempting to decipher what these items were. But I knew full well.

"Well, I guess that's really up to you…." He said awkwardly, "I mean, it was in your bag, and my guess is that most of them, Alice picked with you in mind," he added. I could hear him grinding his teeth in an uneasy way. I felt as if my cheeks would turn a bright red.

"Are our children freaks? Or are we just really old fashioned?"" I asked him, reaching towards the case, and selecting an item from the top. Carlisle chuckled softly, seemingly unbothered by the subject.

"Love, if it's making you uncomfortable, just put them back and ignore them," he told me, coming over to me and touching my shoulder. I turned the toy in my hand, examining it.

"Why aren't you bothered by it?" I asked him, as if his strange comfort with the subject offended me. He chuckled.

"I've dealt a bit with them at work," he laughed, "You'd be surprised the things humans can lose in their…uh…orifices," he said. I shuddered, imagining it, "I know the idea is a bit taboo to you, but on a professional level, I have had my fair share, in the last decade or two, of encounters with these," he chuckled again.

"Oh," was all I said. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me from behind.

"If there's something on your mind hun, just tell me," he said softly next to my ear. I stayed silent though, still looking over the purple, silicone toy for a moment before putting it back.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious," I said softly and turned my head. Carlisle gentle began kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled softly.

"Would you like to try?" he asked seductively in my ear. I felt incredibly nervous.

"I've never… I've never-" I stuttered but he cut me off.

"I know. We don't have to if you're scared," he assured me. I turned in his arms as he trailed his lips from my neck to my throat and collarbone.

"Carlisle?" I got his attention as his kissed my scar.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against my flesh.

"Go slow," I whispered softly. He nodded and his hands slid down my side, his fingers gently curling around the hem of my tank top and sliding it slowly up my body. His mouth only left my skin to pull the fabric over my head and throw it to the side.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered, his one hand running through my hair. I gave him the look I always did, assuring him I trusted him. I knew he'd never hurt me. The first (and subsequently the last) time I wanted him to tie my hands together with his neck tie, he was so afraid of hurting me he had tied it so loose a human could have slipped out easily. He was just to soft and sweet.

I gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him with me as I backed us towards the bed.

"Carlisle," I groaned his name into his lips. His hands ran down my hips as he pushed down the tiny shorts I was wearing to lounge around in. They fell around my ankles and fell to the floor as Carlisle pushed me gently back onto the bed, my thighs wrapping around his hips. He went to slip his hand between my legs, but I stopped him, snatching his wrist with my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"Don't use your hands," I breathed out, "Use whatever is in that case," I said, and turned my head to the side, looking at the still open case that was at the foot of the bed. Carlisle followed my gaze and paused for a moment, before he reached over and selected the toy I had been examining before. He turned it in his hand for a moment and set it down on the comforter before he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side, and climbed up again with the toy in hand, his body towering over me as he knelt between my legs. I closed me eyes and felt his finger hook into the crotch of my underwear. I caught my moan in my throat, expecting the familiar feeling that usually came, but instead I felt his fingers.

"Carli-"

"Hush," he cut me off, and I shut my mouth, then his tone softened, "Just wait," he said calmly. I exhaled and relaxed into the comforter as his fingers touched me softly.

Then I felt something unfamiliar to me. Something foreign. It wasn't my husband, and my body immediately tensed up and I opened my eyes.

Carlisle had a look of concern on his face and he touched my leg softly, with his free hands, and ran it up my body until he was leaned over me placed gentle kisses on my bare skin.

"Just relax your body, baby girl," he whispered softly. I exhaled, expelling the tension from me. Carlisle's terms of endearment were always so calming. It was the softness of his voice that I loved.

Besides the use of my name, he always called me _love._ It was a common everyday term that I adored. Occasionally it was _hun, honey, sweetheart, beautiful _and_ dear. _The odd time he'd slip a _baby, babe, _or _baby girl_. Only when kissing my neck did he use his foreign terms: _mi amor _and _mon cheri. _I've heard the slip of _sugar, treasure, _and_ angel, _a few times. Teasingly he's called me _hot stuff, sexy, minx, vixen, kitten, goddess, _and _princess. _He called me _Es_, but only ever in bed. And I quickly shut down _doll, cupcake, _and_ pumpk_in as they made me feel like a little girl. And even though I sometimes wanted him to talk dirty to me, and even though I knew the words would never even cross his mind, I wouldn't tolerate stuff like _whore _or _slut. _

Likewise I had many nicknames for him. _Love, hun, _and _dear _were common for me to use. It was rare that I used _babe _or _baby. _A very rare one was _sexy. _Teasingly I would call him _doctor, _but never in bed, stating that he didn't want to think of work while we made love, and _my blonde god _as I would run my fingers though his hair. I called him a _stud_ once, which made him laugh, and _Romeo_ the time he had tried to romance me at a hospital gala we had attended. I recall him pinning me to the bed once, and my response was _"You're like a stallion. A wild mustang,"_ and that made him laugh as well. I also felt the urge to chuckle when I remembered he told me if I ever called him _daddy, _he'd punish me. It was a joke, the punishment part, but I could see the clear distaste of the nickname he had. But all that aside there was no words sweeter to my lips and bliss to my ears than _Carlisle. _

Carlisle's touch kept me calm as a foreign object was pushed into me slowly. My body had memorized the feeling of him entering me and this was nothing like that. It was slightly curved, very smooth, soft but in a different way that his flesh, soft as in silky. And hard; there was no give. But still it stimulated something within me that involuntarily made me moan, and my hands grasp my husband's shoulders.

"You're ok?" he asked gently, and I nodded, closing my eyes again, feeling the toy move by Carlisle's doing. It thrust in and out of me very slowly, as Carlisle attempted to distract my worries with gentle kisses on me.

"Carlisle," his name escaped my lips in barely a whisper as my mouth hung slightly open.

"You like it?" he asked, and I bit my bottom lip with a moan.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, and looked up at him, our eyes meeting. Carlisle smiled,

"Well then I think you'll love this," he smirked and looked down. Suddenly another foreign feeling filled me. Vibrations that filled my core, coursing pleasure through me,

"Oh god," I gasped, fighting the urge to close my legs and trap Carlisle's hand with my thighs. He thrust the toy a little harder, the steady vibration pulsing wildly.

I had to grab the comforter tightly with my fingers, and I felt the fabric rip. Carlisle chuckled against my neck.

"Don't laugh," I had to scold him between my moans, "You broke the headboard," I reminded him. He smiled and kissed my lips. As he let go of the toy, and touched me with his hand, a deepened our kiss and took his bottom lip between my teeth, making a deep quiet growl escape his chest.

"Carlisle," I whimpered, letting go of his lip, "I…I'm gonna…oh god," I cried out. I had never felt something like this before and every part of my body was telling me to let go.

"It's ok, let go," he coaxed me, pressing a finger to me and I cried out, letting a continuous wave of pleasure wash over my body.

"Carlisle, oh fuck," I cried, my back arching off the bed, the toy still vibrating wildly. I grabbed my husband and clawed at his back furiously, my body shaking.

"You're ok love," he whispered, as my wave began to calm. I heard a click and the vibrations stopped. I was panting, as Carlisle peppered me with his lips.

"Oh god," I breathed as I slowly calmed down, "That was amazing," I told him, as he gently withdrew the toy. I caught a glimpse of it, covered in my venom. He threw it to the side and rolled over, pulling me into his arms. I rested half my body on his chest, as he stroked my hair.

"I think we need to dig a little deeper into that case," he smiled, and I sighed, but nodded.

"I think it's your turn next time," I said, and his smile fell, nervously eyeing the prostate massager. I could only laugh….


	11. Heading Home

**Carlisle's POV**

"Do we have to leave tomorrow?" my wife protested. I turned from my bag, were I was folding clothing and packing them up. Esme was on our bed, laying on her stomach, legs in the air, and head resting on her hands. She looked like a little teenage girl in her summer dress, her hair in two braids, and an Aster Daisy from our walk earlier tucked gently into one elastic. She was giving me a doe eyed look. I smiled and walked over to her at the foot of the bed. She lifted her head, following my gaze as I leaned down and sealed out lips together. She smiled away from my lips and rolled onto her back, and I was now bent over her, viewing her upside down. She looked so cute with her childish grin. She reached up and grasped my cheeks, pulling our lips back together. I laughed as I kissed her upside-down lips. When we parted, she moved her hands to my dress shirt, and began tugging gently at the buttons. I snatched her hands and she whined when I pinned them to either side of her on the bed.

"What's with you?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow, "Are you still not satisfied?"

We had spent out two weeks on the island, every day more wonderful than the last. But something was off with her. Usually when we came here, we'd have sex two or three times and she'd want to do so much more. Sex was rarely ever the first thing on her mind, but not this time. We had sex every day while we had been here, and she was only getting hornier. Esme gave me a pouty lip, her golden eyes baring into mine.

"Please," she whimpered, bringing her knees up closer to her and trying to playfully fight my restraints, and then started panting and biting her lips. Her lust seemed to be sending her into a hysteria.

"Esme," I said calmly, trying to get through to her, "What's going on with you?" I asked her again. She sighed and pouted, frowning slightly, and looking up at me.

"I… it's just…" she mumbled, "Before we came here, it had been over a month and a half since you touched me in any way…" she said, with a sad look, "And since we've been here… we've never had more amazing sex. I've never felt so young, and carefree," she added, and I let go of her wrists, allowing her to sit up, and turn to face me, "The last thing I want to do is go home and be the mature one," she said. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hands in mine.

"Sweetheart," I said softly but she shook her head,

"Carlisle, I love them. I love being their mother. But I hate being the one who has to act like a 40-year-old all the time. I wanna be young. I want to act my age. I want to go dancing with you, I want to have date nights that aren't benefit galas, and I want to be able to make love in our home and not give a shit about who's around… sometimes I don't want to be the parent," she admitted to me, her face pleading. I cupped her right cheek softly and kissed the left side of her neck. A soft purr escaped her throat.

"Mon cheri, all you need is to ask," I told her. She sighed.

"But would you do it?" she asked me, and I kissed her scar, running my tongue over it. I mumbled a "yeah" and she touched my chest with her palms, "In two weeks… if I walk into your study, lock the door, and tell you to fuck me over your desk, would you do it?" she asked. I lifted my head from her neck, mostly from surprise that those words came from her mouth. I pushed her slowly onto her back and started trailing my fingers up her thigh teasingly.

"If that's what you want my love. You know I couldn't deny you anything," I told her, "You hold a power over me that I have a hard time saying no too,"

She smiled and I sat up, pulling away from her.

"Are you ok now?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I'm never ok when you suck my scar. It turns me on, you know that," she said. I chuckled.

"Sorry my love, I cannot help myself sometimes. You have the beauty of a goddess that must be worshipped," I admitted and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Then I slid off the bed and held out a hand to her. She took it and climbed off the bed. I pulled her into an embrace, and she looked up at me. "How about you help me finish packing these things, and when we go to the mainland tonight, I'll take you dancing?" I offered. Her face lit up and she nodded. I let her go and she headed to the closet, pulling out wedding outfits out, and packing them away in the suitcase Alice had given us to bring them back in. I chuckled and went back to packing my own things, allowing her to busy herself with packing her own.

Later that night, as we stepped off the boat and onto the dark mainland, the distant sound of many nearby street parties could be heard. As I carried our bags to the car that was waiting for us near the dock, Esme stood by the car, smiling off into the distance, listening to the music. I chuckled at how cute she looked, standing there, completely distracted. The gentle breeze coming off the water fluttered the skirt of her knee length summer dress she had put on. I smiled, looking over the light, aquamarine tone dress, and black sandals she had on. She had pulled her braids out, and thrown her wavy hair into a pony tail, bits of her bangs falling around her face.

As I loaded the last bag into our car, I closed the trunk, and walked over to Esme, slipping an arm around her waist from the side. She turned in my embrace, placing a hand on my chest, her fingers playing with the collar of my navy-blue polo shirt. I also had on some beige khaki shorts with a belt, and on my feet were sandals.

"You owe me some dancing, Dr. Cullen," she said to me softly. I grinned with a little chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"As promised," I assured her, taking her hand and pulling her into the car. She giggled, falling against me, and snuggled up to my arm. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and leaned forwards to our driver, "Lapa, pro favor," I said to him and he nodded. Lapa was a popular place nearby that had many street parties going on. Esme looked up at me from snuggling my arm and furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" I asked. She licked her fingers and ruffled my hair, in a very human-like motion, "Esme!?" I asked, ducking away from her slightly. She rolled her eyes,

"Your hair is too put together. You look too old," she said. I sighed and let her finish. "That's better," she said, and I leaned slightly, catching a glimpse of myself in the rear-view mirror.

"Esme," I protested, seeing what she had done to my slicked hair, that was now ruffled and flipped a different direction. She giggled,

"You look cute, don't worry,"

The driver took us through the streets, navigating us close enough to the area, that we could walk a block to the party.

Esme excitedly pulled me from the car, giggling as she led me down the street, walking fast than I, always an arms length away. She pulled me into the middle of the street filled with both teenage and young adult human. I hated to say it but other than being a little too pale to blend it, we looked like everyone else there. Esme turned and started jiving to the Spanish reggae music that was playing from somewhere. She slipped both hands behind my neck and I chuckled, grooving slightly as she got into the beat. I couldn't help but slip a hand to each hip and pull her a bit closer. She smirked and started moving her hips in a way that made me bite the corner of my lip when she turned around and leaned against me, still grooving. I wrapped my arms around her and got into it as well.

It actually was a little fun to let loose and have fun dancing. Not the dancing we had been used to back in the day, but I still enjoyed twirling her a few times. We danced for at least an hour, never taking a break. The music would flow through you in a way that compelled you to keep dancing. Finally, I felt a vibration from my pocket, and I knew that it was the reminder that we had to be at the airport in an hour. I leaned into my wife, softly kissing the skin just below the left side of her jaw. And then locked our lips together. When we parted I pressed her forehead to mine, our noses almost touching.

"It's time to go, love," I told her, and she sighed but nodded. I sealed out lips for another quick second and gave her a brief twirl between we walked back to our waiting car.

At the airport, our bags were loaded onto the plane, as we took our seats across from each other, buckling up, and having the safety procedure told to us again.

When we were up in the sky, Esme got up from her seat and laid down on her stomach, on the white leather sofa, pulling her pony tail out and running her fingers through her hair in a soothing way. I watched her as she did this, as she tucked a pillow from the end of the couch under her head and closed her eyes, her free hair falling over her shoulder. I looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing dear?" I asked her, setting my tablet down.

"Just getting comfy," she said, "What time will it be when we get home?" she asked, her eyes still closed. I calculated it quickly in my head.

"It's just after 9pm on the 4th, so we should get to the airport 11:30am on the 5th," I told her, and she smiled.

"Ok," she said softly and relaxed back into her pillow.

"Would you like to watch a movie and snuggle?" I asked her and her eyes opened, boring into mine. I smiled and laughed. She never turned down a snuggle offer. She nodded and sat up, as I walked over with my tablet, and sat down where the pillow had been. She snuggled up to my torso, my arm around her body. I pulled the footrest up on the end my legs hung over. As I set my tablet on my lap and selected a movie, I felt my mate toying with the buttons on my polo. Not in a way to undo them, but an entranced way.

I picked a movie from my selection while Esme was distracted. She only abandoned the buttons when the sound of the studio logos had stopped, and the actual movie began.

"Way Down East?" she questioned, looking up at me, "Carlisle, no offense, but I hate this movie," she said, and I furrowed my brow. I had never seen it before, but clearly, she had.

"Sorry love, I just thought the title sounded interesting. You've seen it? Why do you hate it?" I asked, curiously, and she sighed.

"I saw it when it came out in 1920. Around the time I was living with my cousin in Milwaukee. Her and her husband had taken me to the movies once. It was a rare occasion," she said, a sadness lacing her tone as the movie kept playing the opening scene, "I hate it because I later realized the plot is a literal comparison for my human life," she said, and I reached out to immediately pause the movie.

"What?" I asked in shock. Her story was so specific and tragic. How could a movie remind her of it that specially. As if she could see the question burning behind my eyes, she began to rattle the entire plot of the movie off to me.

"The rich, typified by the handsome man-about-town Lennox, are exceptionally selfish and think only of their own pleasure. Anna is a poor country girl whom Lennox tricks into a fake wedding. When she becomes pregnant, he leaves her. She has the baby, named Trust Lennox, on her own. When the baby dies, she wanders until she gets a job with Squire Bartlett. David, Squire Bartlett's son, falls for her, but she rejects him due to her past. Then Lennox shows up lusting for another local girl, Kate. Seeing Anna, he tries to get her to leave, but she refuses to go, although she promises to say nothing about his past. Finally, Squire learns of Anna's past from Martha, the town gossip. In his anger, he tosses Anna out into a snow storm. Before she goes, she fingers the respected Lennox as her despoiler and the father of her dead baby. Anna becomes lost in the raging storm while David leads a search party. In the climax, the unconscious Anna floats on an ice floe down a river towards a waterfall, until rescued at the last moment by David, who marries her in the final scene," she said.

By the end, she was staring into the distance, her head pressed back to my cheek. I had stroked her hair the entire time. The deeper she got into the story, the more afraid I became she would break down. But she held herself together. Only pausing a little longer than normal after some sentences.

"Oh, sweetheart," I said, with a pained and sad tone, holding her tighter. She didn't seem to respond.

"The entire thing is a silent movie. I forced myself to watch the '35 remake with sound, and it was even harder. I've hated this movie ever since," she said, burying her face completely into my shirt.

"'I'm sorry my love," I apologized, wrapping both arms around her to hug her. She shook her head and lifted her face away from my chest.

"It's fine. You didn't know," she tried to assure me.

"You should pick the movie," I suggested, pulling the tablet closer to her so she could scroll. Esme hesitantly reached out, closing the movie, and deciding on a different one.

She sighed, after several minutes of not being able to pick something and pushed the tablet back to face me.

"I don't know," she said, and slipped her arms around me, hugging my side.

I sighed and set my tablet on the side table, abandoning our movie plans.

"Stand up," I said to her softly, and she furrowed her brow, and stood up, looking down at me. I turned and laid down on the couch, the pillow behind my head, "Come," I smiled at her softly, reaching for her hand and pulling her to me. She crawled on top of me, laying on my body. Her body pressed to mine. Hands folded beneath her chin as she rested her head in her hands on my chest. I looked down my chest at her as she laid there, smiling at me. One hand played with her tumbling curls, the other was tucked behind my head. She began tracing something mindlessly on my chest. "What's on your mind, darling?" I asked. She sighed.

"You," she said softly, her golden eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help but admire ever inch of them.

"Why's that?" I asked, tucking a piece of curl behind her ear. Her eyes flickered down to where she was tracking shapes.

"Just reminiscing about our time together," she sighed softly. I smiled.

"You say that every year when we leave the island," I chuckled stroking her hair. She shrugged.

"This time was different," she stated as she propped herself up slightly. I grinned at her.

"Just because we leave the island, doesn't mean the feeling has to end," I assured her. She exhaled and deeply and pressed her cheek to my chest. I continued to play with her tousled hair.

"I hope you like your gift," she said, changing the subject suddenly. I smirked slightly.

"I've never been disappointed with a gift from you," I told her, reaching to give her a kiss on the nose, "Although the greatest gift you've given me is your love,"

Esme smiled softly, pulling herself closer to me, sealing our lips together in a long kiss. I slipped both hands to the side of her neck and gently slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly against my lips. She pulled herself up, straddling me on the couch, hunched over to keep our lips together. When she broke away from our kiss, I opened my eyes, and she was smiling down at me. She hesitated for a moment before touching my cheek softly.

"I hope you like the gift I chose for you," I said to her, "Like Edward said, what could top the island?" I chuckled. Esme smiled,

"I'll love it no matter what it is. Although you know I don't need a gift. You've spoiled me more than I could possibly want since the day I woke," she said sweetly, "And there's no gift that will truly top being in love with you," she added. I smiled at her and pulled myself up into a semi-upright sitting position, slipping my arms around her hips.

"Come here you," I chuckled and pulled her closer to me, so she was straddling my hips rather than my thighs. She shuffled up closer and slipped her hands behind my neck, weaving them into my hair. She sealed our lips together again, and kissed me feverishly, "Esme," I moaned, as she moved to my neck, and couldn't keep my hands from slipping around to cup her butt. Esme nibbled the flesh of my neck and moaned. Then her hands slid down my body and started tugging at my shirt.

"I need you," she whispered in my ear. I swallowed hard. I couldn't hide the arousal that she was currently placing her body weight on.

"Love," I sighed, as she slipped one hand down between us and cupped me, making me inhale sharply.

"Please," she begged, not even a question, "Just once more before we get home,"

I cupped her cheek, her eyes coming to meet mine. They were slowly growing darker, becoming a deep gold from the build of lust. I knew I wouldn't deny her, for deep within I knew I didn't have the ability to.

"There's a bedroom in the back," I whispered in her ear, and she was immediately pulling me to my feet, crashing our lips back together as we slowly made our way into the bedroom.

I kissed my wife until she fell back onto the bed. I smirked at her, turning to close and lock the door, and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. Esme stood back up and turned her back to me. I chuckled at her and gently grasped the zipper of her dress, kissing her bare shoulders as I slowly teased the dress off her, sliding the straps off her shoulders until the garment fell to around her ankles. She stepped out of it as she turned and reached for my belt. I let her do her thing as I played with her curls, wrapping one around my index finger.

As she undid my belt and button on my shorts, I captured her lips to distract her, and reached around two unhook her bra. She let go of my zipper to slip her arms from the straps allowing the bra to fall on top of the dress. She giggled and backed away from me, falling back on the bed. She looked up at me, biting her lip. I smirked, with a chuckled, shaking my head at her, and then smiled, sliding my shorts off. My wife stared up at me, almost in an admiring way. I smirked, and crawled above her, hovering over her body, then dipped my head, placing kisses on her collar bone, my lips gently suctioning to her flesh. My hands touched her sides softly. Her hands had a gentle grip on my biceps.

I noticed she was being quiet, and I glanced up, my eyes meeting hers.

"Talk to me, my love," I encouraged her, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her scar. She tried to suppress a moan but failed.

"Love me," she said, the vibrations of her voice tickled my lips as they moved to her throat, "Slowly,"

I felt a gentle growl growing in my chest. On the island, for the past two weeks, nothing about our time together had been slow; the way we used to be. Fast, rough, new, different, or any of the related types of intimacy, it was sex. Slowly, passionately, caring, familiar; that was our love making. As much as I enjoyed the wild new sex, nothing about making love to her softly would grow old. She was a goddess, her body a temple, and I, its worshipper.

"Carlisle," she moaned as I captured a nipple gently between my lips. I flicked it softly with my tongue, and she quietly purred.

"You like that?" I asked, already knowing it was 'yes' by her purr. I switched sides for several minutes before crawling up and grasping myself, before slipping into her. She bit her lip, holding in a gasp of pleasure as I filled her with me. I captured her lips with mine again, as I slowly started thrusting. She moaned into my mouth, her hands grasping at my back. One hand at a time, I grasped her wrists, moving them so they were pinned above her head.

"Oh god," she gasped, a little too loud as I picked up my pace.

"Hush love, you'll get us caught," I warned her, knowing that if the flight attendants heard us, exiting this plane later would be rather embarrassing. I resealed our lips and continued thrusting faster, until I reached a medium pace. I gently nibbled her earlobe, whispering things in her ear.

I worshipped her body, for nearly two hours, coaxing her slowly to a climax, until she's couldn't hold back anymore, and she finally let go, crying my name into the crook of my neck to muffle her cries.

"Carlisle!" her muffled voice vibrated my throat. A growl erupted from my chest, and I had to muffle my own sounds, in her shoulder respectively. I finally, after being beneath me for two hours, I flipped us over, wrapping my arms around her back as she rode me in my lap. Her arms snaked around my neck as she rode out her climax and then collapsed in my arms. I fell back slightly into the pillows, holding her panting form.

"That was amazing," she whispered, breathless. I chuckled softly, pushing her disheveled hair from her face, and kissed her cheeks playfully as she snuggled up to me.


	12. Anniversary Gifts

_London, England, UK – October 5__th__, 2022_

**Esme's POV**

We landed in the London City Airport just before noon of the next day. Thankfully there was partial cloud cover, allowing us to lightly cover up and slip off the plane, avoiding the sun. Our car was waiting for us on the tarmac, two gentlemen were loading our bags into the trunk. Carlisle squeezed my hand, pulling me from my trance, standing at the exit of the plane.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine as he stood by my side. I smiled softly and nodded, as he let me take the first steps down the stairs. Following a pace behind me.

He opened the passenger door for me, allowing me to climb in and buck myself up. In a few moments, he was beside me, strapping himself in, and starting the engine up. It very quietly hummed to life, and we pulled away from the airport, navigating to the freeway. As we turned to the A13 freeway, I slipped my free hand into my husbands, as it rested over the shift. He glanced over at me for a second and smiled before turning his eyes back to the road. I squeezed his fingers with mine and he looked over again.

"What is it?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"When do you go back to work?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Why, are you finally growing tired of me?" he teased, and I rolled my eyes and playfully stuck my tongue out at him. obviously not. I never could.

"You know I never will," I assured him, and he laughed lightheartedly.

"Monday night I go back," he said, "It's only Wednesday, we have a few more days love," he added, rubbing a circle on my hand with his thumb.

"Why did we come back so early then?" I inquired. We never slept; we didn't need to get over jet lag like humans do. Carlisle just smiled softly.

"It has something to do with your anniversary present," he tried to hide his excitement, by turning his full attention to the road. I tilted my head slightly, trying to understand what was going on.

Carlisle just smiled as he stared forward.

We sat in comfortable silence the entire way home. Just outside of Canterbury I got a text from Alice. Pulling my hand free from my husbands, I opened the text and read it.

_Ready when you guys get here :)_

I smiled and sent back a simple _'K' _and set my phone down. Carlisle didn't seem to notice as I set the phone down and slipped my hand back into his, cuddling up to his arm.

Turning down the dirt driveway of our home, I saw our children exiting the front door, and waiting for us on the porch. As we parked the car out front, the engine dying softly, Carlisle climbed out and was holding the door open for me, offering me a hand. I smiled and accepted it, rising from my seat to stand next to him and closed the door. My family was by my side in a second. Alice was hugging me tightly, Emmett was giving my husband a fist bump lightly to the chest and then hugged him. I heard the trunk pop, and saw Edward and Jasper lifting our bags from the car. I smiled kindly at my boys nodding and mouthing a thank you over Rose's shoulder as she pulled me into a hug.

Alice seemed super excited, probably because I had left her in charge of moving Carlisle's gift into the house while we were gone. She smiled,

"Come on," she prodded, and skipped into the house. Carlisle looked over at me and I smiled softly at him.

"You'll see," I told him as we walked hand in hand into the house. I pulled him upstairs to the second floor and down the hall. We stopped outside of door, our children were all waiting along the side of the hallway. I looked up at my husband, smiling as I grasped the handle of the door to the office that Carlisle and I shared as a mutual space. Pushing the door open I couldn't contain my smile.

"Happy Anniversary," I said softly to him as I the door opened, revealing his desk to his side of the room. The large, hand built, executive style, L-shaped, antique oak desk that was over 200 years old, sat in its new and pristine glory. Carlisle's face lit up as he let go of my hand, entering the room, and running his hand over the lacquered wood.

"You restored it?" he asked, happiness in his voice as he looked back at me when I walked up to him. the kids slowly entered the room behind me. I nodded with a large, hopeful grin on my lips, "But how?" he asked, confused. I chuckled.

"I had the kids bring it down to the garage and I refurbished it the day before we left," I giggled. Carlisle had just come home from work the day before we left for the island. Alice had told me in advanced that he had no plans to enter his office in the days leading up to our departure. So, the last night that he was at work, I had the kids disassemble the desk and take it down to the garage, where Rosalie helped me sandblast the old varnish from the pieces, being sure to preserve the original date stamp that had been burned to the underside with the original assembly date. I cleaned it up and resealed the original wood, having the kids reassemble it and put it back in the office while we were gone.

Suddenly his arms where wrapped around me tightly and his lips pressed to mine in a passionate kiss. I jumped and gasped slightly in surprise at his suddenness. But I quickly melted into the kiss, my hands cupping his cheeks softly.

"I love it. Thank you so much," he said sweetly as his lips parted from mine. Then he looked over my shoulder with a grin, "And thank you guys, for helping," he told the kids, "It's beautiful,"

"I'm so happy you like it," I said, burying my face against his chest as he hugged me. Carlisle kissed my forehead, and cheeks, and lips, making me giggle.

"You have such a talent," he told me, and I smiled up at him.

Suddenly Carlisle's phone buzzed in his front pocket, and he let go of me partially, and pulled it out, reading something on the screen. He sighed and tucked his phone away.

"What is it?" I asked, worried something had happened. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm back 10 minutes and I'm being summoned," he sighed, "The chief needs me to stop by the hospital for a few minutes," he said, his arms falling to my shoulders, "As soon as I'm back, I'll give you your gift," he promised as he kissed my cheek, and hesitated for a moment before capturing my lips in his for several seconds, then left abruptly. I looked around at my kids, confused. I heard the front door close and the car pull away from the house.

"How does the hospital even know we're back?" I asked the kids. Several of them shrugged, some said nothing. Alice spoke up, reaching for my hand.

"We have cards for you guys. Why don't you come open them while we wait for dad to get back?" she suggested, as she pulled me from the office. As we walked back down the hall, the scent of fresh paint drifted out from under the closed door of what was out guest room, although it was never actually used.

"Did you guys paint the guest room?" I asked, reaching for the handle. Edward snatched my hand away.

"Maybe we should wait. It has to do with Carlisle's gift," he said, and I paused and nodded, following the kids down to the living room. I was completely stumped on what my husbands' gift was.

As we sat down in the living room, the kids gather around with small gift bags and cards, handing them too me.

"Shouldn't we wait for your father?" I asked. If the cards were addressed to both of us, we should open them together.

"It's ok, open them. Dad's gift might take a lot of your attention after," Alice said, handing her card and gift to me. I smiled softly and accepted the gifts.

Cards of congratulations with poems and essays of personal words poured our made me want to cry happily. I thanked the children as I lined their cards and gifts along the coffee table.

Three quarters of an hour had gone by before the sound of a car coming up the dirt road filled the air. I got excited and rushed to the front door, waiting for my husband.

He pulled the car up in front of the house, and cut the engine, opening his door and smiling at me. I waited anxiously on the steps for him to come to me, but he closed his door and smiled.

"Go inside love, I'll bring your gift," he told me as he rounded the front of the vehicle to the other side. I nodded, and head back inside, waiting for him to come. My children stood several feet behind me, waiting the same way I was. I heard him closed the car door, his keys jiggling as he slipped them in his pocket, and his footfalls on the steps. His head peered through the door, his eyes meeting mine, "You ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

Carlisle stepped through the door and what was hanging from his right hand made me gasp in shock, and cover my mouth and nose with my hands, wishing the sting of phantom tears were real tears.

He held a child carrier.

"I hope you like it," he said softly as he closed the front door. I stood there frozen as he gently set the carrier on the table and turned it carefully.

"Carlisle," I barely managed to choke out at the sight of the sleeping child. He smiled and opened his arms slowly to me and wrapped me in a hug. My eyes were locked to the infant.

"I know this is a lot to take in," he said softly as he lips pressed to my forehead. I pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

"What? How?" was all I could say, looking to the baby. Carlisle let go of me, turning back to the carrier, and pushing the handle back along with the canopy. Only a little sleeping face peered out from beneath a white fluffy blanket, covering the child.

"So…it's a bit of a story…" he said as he peeled back the blanket and unclipped the infant from the seat. The child didn't stir but made those little noises of sleeping grumbles and suckles. Dressed in a simple gray and yellow infant onesie, my husband lifted the baby from the comfort of the carrier and into his hands. He could cradle the baby in his hands, it was that small. It couldn't have been more than a day old.

He turned to me, and with the blanket, placed the child in my arms.

"This… is Adeline Esme Grace Platt," he said and when my head shot up to meet his face, he had a smile across his.

"What?" I breathed, still amazed by this baby, and now he was saying she had my last name. Carlisle just smiled.

"Like I said, a bit of a story," he began, as I looked down at the little girl. Her warm human body felt extreme to my cold one. "This is actually your great, great niece," he said, causing me to furrow my brow. Carlisle continued, "Your sister Grace never married, but had a baby boy in '41, your nephew. He kept his mothers maiden name," he said and I nodded, letting him know I understood, "In '87 your nephew married a woman and had a boy, your great nephew," I nodded again, "About 2 months ago," your great nephew and his wife, who was 7 months pregnant, were in a car accident and were brought to the hospital. He passed from his injuries before my shift ended. His wife was only stable and alert enough for a few hours before she suddenly slipped into a coma," Carlisle explained, and my jaw fell open. The poor soul. May god have mercy on him. "Before the woman slipped into her coma, she told me something that will haunt me for the rest of my existence," my husband said, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

Carlisle sighed, "She said _'I know my husband was looking for you and your wife; for years he searched, knowing she was still on this earth. And I know I'm not going to make it. But I want you to promise me this baby will live. And I need you to promise me you'll take her to her aunt, and you'll protect her. I know my husband would have wanted this'_," my husband recited, a darkness haunting her tone.

"Oh my god," I whispered, gently setting the child back in her carrier. I touched my husbands face softly.

"I don't understand. She knew who and what we were, and was looking for us," he said, "And she wasn't scared. She wanted us to take the child,"

"You did an incredible thing," I assured him, turning to glance at the child. Carlisle smiled only softly.

"Her and I filled out the papers and an hour later she was in a coma; and then a few days later, braindead. Like she knew she wasn't going to wake up before we told her," he said, extremely sad.

"Love," I said softly, and tilted his head up for his eyes to meet mine. I closed my eyes and softly captured his lips in mine to calm his mind. His tension melted under my kiss. When I parted from his lips, his eyes met mine again, "Don't over think about it right now… we can talk about it later," I told him, and he nodded.

The kids had gathered round to look at Adeline, sleeping peacefully. I scooped her back up in my arms, Carlisle wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, peering at the infant.

Alice smiled, "So I bet you can guess what's behind that door now," she giggled, and a smile spread across my face, imagining a nursery.

"Can I see?" I asked her, and then looked over my shoulder to my husband. Alice waved, summoning me to follow her. With Adeline in my arms, snuggled in her blanket, I followed her up the stairs back to the old guest bedroom. Carlisle was immediately behind me, and the rest of the family shortly after.

Alice turned the knob and let the door swing open silently. I stepped in, admiring the work that had been done to transform the guest room into the children's room it now was.

The walls had been painted a soft grey. A beautiful white wooden crib rested against one wall, acting as the focal piece of the room. A dresser, a change table, a fluffy white area rug in the center of the room. Soft yellow curtains hung, covering the large window. A rocking chair sat tucked away in the corner beside a bookshelf decorated with toys. The wall behind the chair had a large silhouette of a tree painted on it. Photos of our family were peppered around the room.

"Oh my gosh," I said, looking at my children, "You guys, it's incredible," I gushed, looking around again, taking in the sight of this beautiful room.

"Believe it or not, we didn't stencil that tree," Alice giggled, "Emmett and Rose built and painted the crib," she added, and then pointed to the rocking chair with the blanket draped over it, "And Edward restored your rocking chair,"

I glanced at the chair. Mine? I hadn't even recognized it all cleaned up, re-varnished, and with the polka dot blanket over half of it.

"Oh my god," I whispered, walking over, and gently sitting down in the chair. The baby stirred, whimpering and opening her eyes. I rocked the two of us slowly, hushing her softly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw my husband looking down at me, "I can't believe this is real," I breathed out, shaking my head.

Carlisle crouched at my side, gently touching Adeline's toes through the blanket. She wiggled her leg slightly. Carlisle's voice broke my trance.

"It took me a long time to figure out what could possibly top the island. But when this happened, it was like a sign. I know you accepted a long time ago that we'd never be able to have a child of our own, and this is the closest we can possibly get-"

I cut him off,

"Carlisle, this is perfect," I said softly, and leaned closer to give him a long kiss on the lips, "She's perfect," I added, when our lips parted. His hand came up to run through my hair.

Later that night, after Adeline had fallen asleep for the evening, Carlisle and I sat down on our bed, Adeline swaddled in a blanket, sleeping peacefully before my crossed legs. Carlisle slipped his arms around me, holding me from behind.

"Can I talk to you, love?" he asked softly, ensuring to not wake the sleeping infant. I nodded, and he reached for an envelope he had brought in from the car earlier, setting it beside me and pulled many papers from it.

"What's all this?" I asked him, picking up the top paper. It was a long document and at the bottom was my husband's personal signature, below that, his medical one, and across from it, a signature I could barely make out.

"Her name was Aubrey," he said as I read the signature of _A.E. Platt._ "Her husbands name was Michael," he added, "They've had her named picked out ever since they found out the were having a girl,"

"It's a beautiful name," I smiled, handing the paper to my husband.

"She was born a few hours before we left Rio," he said. I smiled, looking back at him,

"Is that what you meant when you said my gift hadn't arrived yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded with a grin and we both chuckled as I leaned back into his embrace. He held me comfortably, pressing his lips to my neck.

"It was a little more than cryptic. I assumed you would not catch on," he chuckled. A bit too loud, as Adeline stirred, whimpering and scrunching up her face.

"Oh, hush baby, sshhhh," I cooed quietly to her, and her face relaxed, allowing her to drift back into her dreams.

"Sorry," Carlisle whispered in my ear, his hands rubbing my upper arms. I turned my head to kiss his cheek delicately.

"Thank you, for this," I said to him, and he gave me a kind smile.

"There's nothing I would love more than to have a child with you. But this will be just as amazing," he said in my ear. I sighed, smiling.

"Yeah… it will," I whispered, looking at the content child. Silence fell over us for several minutes before a question that plagued my mind tumbled from my lips, "Carlisle?" I asked and he looked at me, "What happens when she's older?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"I would never condemn someone to this life who wasn't in dire need of a chance…" he began, "When she's old enough, we'll talk to her about it. I won't change her if she doesn't ask for it," he told me, as we both looked down at the child. Her heart was strong, flesh was pink, she was warm, and alive, and so innocent. To think of taking it away from her hurt my un-beating heart immensely. But I had already fallen in love with her, and to lose her to the world, long before any of us would perish was even more so.

"Carlisle," I whispered, worry and pain in my tone.

"Hush my love," he soothed, "We have 20 years before we have to think about it," he assured me. I carefully lifted Adeline into my arms, holding her close to my chest. I relaxed slightly into Carlisle again, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

I started humming an old lullaby from my memory. A tune I first hummed to my son when I held him. She would never replace my baby boy, but Adeline had filled a long-supressed hole in my heart left by my child's death.

Carlisle's voice pulled me back to reality.

"I've been on this earth of 382 years, and nothing has made my existence more worth enjoying than the day I met you," he said sweetly in my ear, "And asking you to marry me was the best decision I ever made in my life; and even if you had said no, even if you had left us all those years ago, I can't bring myself to regret finding you again. You've brought so much joy to my life, and a century later, you've turned our coven into a family, a house into our home, and my life into heaven," he told me. I wished I could cry tears of happiness.

"I love you so much," I whispered to him, turning my head to kiss his lips, and then lifted the sleeping infant to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

A hundred amazing years, and I could only hope for a hundred more.

**END**


End file.
